Konoha Shinobi of Rune Midgard
by BelleOfTheBoulevard
Summary: Getting killed was bad enough how worse can it be finding out that instead of dying you were transported to a world where humanity fights against monsters for survival? A tale of a shinobi in Rune Midgard.Naruto-RagnarokOnline xover.NotYAOI
1. A Final Battle and A Strange World

**Disclaimer: I dont "Naruto" or "Ragnarok Online", just the storyline of this xover!**

**This is gonna be my first "Naruto" fic. All credits goes to Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto**

**and Lee Myung Jin for Ragnarok Online.**

**Timeline: Right after the Sasuke Retrival Arc. Doesn't Follow the Naruto Shippuden Story Arc. **

**Haven't read any of the mangas all of the idea's just mine. Lolz.**

**Rated T for Mild Swearing and Not so gruesome Violence. May get upgraded to M later for Gore  
**

**No pairing for konoha girls/Naru or Naru/OC Fic as of now. Haven't Decided yet.  
**

* * *

**Flashback**

The raven haired boy stopped as he watch the high rise of the sun. "I can feel him coming!" he muttered to himself.Naruto dashed out to the clearing where the last Uchiha was standing. "Oi Teme!! its time to go home! Im takin you with me weather you like it or not! Everyone's worried about you!"

Turning his head to the voice Uchiha Sasuke grinned."Well dobe, look at this place. Familiar isn't it? it's where we last fought.Look around you Naruto. The silence and the tranquility!" Naruto then suddenly realized that their chase led them back to where they've fought once. The Valley of the End.

"The calm before the storm! Hahahahaha!! Naruto...I can't go back not now. Not ever! I still have to kill him! I'll show him how much power i've attained throughout the years! With this I'll be able to defeat him! Kill him and make him suffer like he did to me! Im stronger now Naruto! Even stronger than you! Don't take this personally but I will have to defeat you! Even kill you if you stand in my way dobe! The Uchiha then activated his kekkai genkai. The sharingan while looking at Naruto standing before him.

Clenching his fists with his eyes burning of anger he faced his friend. "So be it teme. I'm gonna beat you Sasuke! Even if I'll have to fucking drag your carcass back to Konoha! Cause it's a promise that I'll never break to Sakura and everyone! Lets go!

Sasuke grabbed his shirukens and threw them at the blonde. While midair the raven haired boy performed some seals and the shirukens splitted midair. "Kage shiruken no jutsu!" damn have to evade this one. Naruto flipped midair avoiding most of the projectiles while one nipped him at his leg. Landing down on a tree branch Naruto Spun around to see Sasuke already at his back kicking him in the chest. As the impact connected he suddenly poofed only to be replaced by a log. "Kawamiri"Sasuke thought as he saw the blonde in the clearing. Naruto began forming handseals then a number of Naruto's appeared all over the field.

"Please dobe! You're so fucking overrated! You think that technique will work against me?" Leaping at the clearing Sasuke unsheathed his Kusanagi blade and started hacking away all the clones. Spotting the last one he lunged forward and attempted to cut through Naruto. As the blade reached the blonde, Naruto suddenly exploded injuring Sasuke in the proccess while he tumbled down loosing his footing and balance. Attempting to get up only to find Naruto in his face connecting his foot to his ribs. A loud crack can be heard as the foot impacted on his chest. Being knocked back farther. Sasuke coughed up blood. Wiping it with his hands he charged once again. He engaged the blonde through a contest of Ninjutsu Taijutsu and Kenjutsu match.Naruto tried his best not to get hit but Sasuke managed to punch his gut causing him to stagger a little bit. Not giving him enough chance to recover Sasuke Jumped mid air formingan enormous ball of flame shaped like a dragon from his mouth. "Katon: Karyu Endan". Knowing it would be impossible to evade the jutsu Naruto formed hand seals of his own and formed blades of wind. "Kaze no Yaiba!" Both jutsu clashed fighting for dominance, then went through each other cancelling them out.

"Dobe this is getting us nowhere. Lets just get this over with. Behold Naruto! With this, I will defeat you and I will kill my brother! Cursed seal level 3!". Black tatoo like mark started to creep up Sasuke covering his entire body. Then grotesque wing like claws appeared on his back. Sasuke dissapeared only to reappear at Naruto's face punching him. Knocking him way up mid air appearing at Naruto's back kicking him upwards even higher.(Think of Uzumaki Rendan only instead of clones Sasuke utilizes his great speed to pummel Naruto.)then after all the combos connected the last one appeared at the top of Naruto and kicked him in the head sending him to plummet on the ground with great speed. A huge crater was then seen in the clearing where Naruto was.

* * *

He landed at the top of the crater looking down at the lying form of Naruto smirking to himself. "Dobe dont tell me that's all you've got?! Unleash it already so we can start the fun!".

In Naruto's mindscape a mass of pure red demonic energy started to chuckle. **"YYYeess. Together we'll show him our true power!! Call unto me! Now!! We'll destroy this inferior being for looking down on us! Use my powers so that the seal will weaken and my freedom will be hastened!"**

Naruto's mind knew he can't go on par with the final level of Sasuke's cursed seal. He wasn't given the choice. If he use that much power then there's a risk that the seal will be broken and Kyuubi will be set free. If he doesn't tap through the fox's chakra he's dead meat! "Damn you fox! this is fucking unfair! I guess there's not much choice is there?" he smirked at the gravity of their situation.

**"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE IN THIS MATTER YOU IDIOT. EITHER YOU USE ME OR WE WILL BOTH DIE! NOW CHOOSE QUICKLY! TIME IS AGAINST YOU"**Kyuubi snarled at his jailer.

Feeling the red chakra replace his system, the blue irises of Naruto's eyes were now starting to turn red. His fangs and claws were forming and his whiskers are being highlighted. He wants to take control but found it hard. The power is sweet, seductive and sickeningly addictive. He trained once with his sensei and on their travels he tapped into Kyuubi's chakra and reached the forth tail.(is it 3rd or 4th tail in manga? seriously pls go along!) Now because of the dire situation he's in his emotions and pent up anger bursted out and with him he transformed himself to a fifth tail form. An utterly and dangerous bloodlusting form that threw away his judgement and humanity only to be clouded up by pure destruction, anhiallation death and destruction. Without a moments noticed Sasuke felt a great chakra surge lash out to him in a form of a tail. He jumped back and evaded the onslaught. The smoke that came out of the crater only thickened, blurring out the view of what came outside of it. As the smoke cleared he came face to face with Naruto. Only this time his once cerulean blue eyes were now slitted red. His whiskers were now highlighted and his wounds were healing rapidly. The feral side of the now possessed Naruto charged forward at Sasuke. Both the now power posessed fighters exchanging blow by blow beyond normal imagination. The dark purple and red chakra clashed and lashed out at the nearest vegetations leaving them burned. Trees began to waver on their roots on the impact alone that these two cause. Rocks were blasted away and a reign of utter destruction surrounded the place.

* * *

Just a couple of miles away the rookie nine were nearing the source of the extreme power being led alone by none other than the Hokage herself and their jounin sensei's with a number of anbu squads. Fearing that the seal will break a contingent of RooT was sent to trail them without the Hokage's knowledge.

"Such tremendous power! I hope were not too late to save them both!" Kakashi retorted as he trailed the Hokage. While following the trail Tsunade couldn't help but be worried for her Otou-to. "Kiba where to now?" she asked their current tracker. Inuzuka Kiba was leading Naruto's trail with Akamaru and him in front. Verifying the scent, trail, landmark and chakra signature he can now confirm one thing. The Valley of the End. "Hokage sama! theyre at the Valley of the End!". Kiba turned back at the rest while still jumping branches to branches leading the group to the location.

Haruno Sakura was their team member. She could still remember the days when they were still genins. Their first test given to them by Kakashi sensei, their first mission, and who can ever forget that damned cat? The chunnin exams and the painful remembrance of their teammates betrayal to the snake sannin. She recalled those days hoping and praying that they could retrieve Sasuke and now opportunity shows itself. And she'll be damned if she let's this one get away. She has trained to be Tsunade's apprentice and that proved that also she could change and not be a burden to her teammates. Will her determination she will gladly give her all to get back their team as it once were. As she jumped from branches to branches she noticed Yamanaka Ino get close to her. "Don't worry forehead, everything will be fine. I'm sure Naruto will keep his promise to you." Ino spoke in a low mannered voice only for Sakura to hear while putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Nara Shikamaru was your average lazy chunnin. Despite his lazy demeanor he's one of the geniuses in terms of strategy and tactics in the group. "How troublesome. And here I thought I can watch the clouds with Choji only to be dragged out here." he muttered to himself loudy causing both Sakura and Ino to glare at him. "Troublesome Indeed." Shaking his head while looking at Choji who was a little behind the girls.

* * *

Both tired from the fight Sasuke and the four tailed form of Naruto kept on attacking each other. Countering each other's jutsus engaging in taijutsu.One thing could describe the scene. Pure chaos and utter destruction. Compared to their first fight here it was nothing. Now the landscape changed due to the amount of power and destruction dished out by Naruto and Sasuke. Both jumped midair and their fists hit each other sending a large amount of shockwave sending them back a few good meters back.

"NARUTO!! Let's finish this!" Sasuke retorted as dark purple chakra started to be pumped out from Sasuke's system. With the sheer amount of power the rocks and pebbles surrounding Sasuke started to levitate from the ground. His arms now being enveloped in pure lightning energy. As the charge began a sound of hundred birds can be heard throughout the valley. Disabling the cursed seal limiter he focused all his power in this all out attack.

Naruto on the other side with his kyuubi possessed state started to form a pure glowing orb of red chakras on his palm. Pure destruction surrounded him as his five chakra tails thrashed around him sending rocks and stones flying. The feral blood lusting look on Naruto only meant one thing. Death to the one on the receiving edge.

Both then charged each other armed with their deadliest jutsu's. Both sped up towards each other gaining speed and momentum.

**"CHIDORI/OODAMA RASENGAN!"** both screamed.

* * *

The whole Hokage entourage was nearing the Valley. As they passed by the forest, dread came unto them like a heavy torrential down pour of a storm. burned trees scattered around. Some were broken into thousands of splinters, scorched land. Dead vegetations and the poor living beings caught in the crossfire between the two. She saw through the horizon a silhouette of both lads standing quite a distance between them. Fearing what would happen next she risked getting closer to both consequences be damned. Hot in her heels were her escorts following their hokage.

At the moments notice dread came over Hatake Kakashi as his eyes. Both his students ready for the kill. Sasuke formed the perfect chidori while Naruto on the other hands has his oodama rasengan ready to take on Sasuke. If only he has been there enough for the both of them things wouldn't have escalated to where it was. He dreaded that the past will repeat itself. He sped full forward to his students to try and stop them with Asuma and Kurenai trailing behind him

Gai and Rock Lee were awed with the display of power both are letting out. While trailing the others as the one at the back of the formation, Lee began praising Naruto for his sheer determination and will to bring Sasuke back. "GAI SENSEI! I CAN SEE NARUTO'S PASSION AND PURE DETERMINATION! He never gave up on Sasuke thus showing us his youthful example!! Yosh sensei after we finish bringing both of them back I'll triple my training regimen five times so that I will also be on par with them!" Lee proudly said.

With tears on his eyes, the tight green wearing spandex bowl cutted jounin couldn't be more proud of his students' passion for his youthfulness.

"YOSH! LEE IM SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Guys! Stop doing that now! were in quite a predicament here and NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Tented retorted as she looked at both with pure utter disgust. How can they even think of glomping each other at a time like this. With what's goin on in their mind no one will ever know. Neji on the otherhand kept up with the others not giving a care in the world if his sensei and comrade embarrass themselves. He's focus intently on the mission while he glanced to check up his cousin secretly looking after Hinata.

Aburame Shino was a person of few words. He spoke rarely same as much as socializing with others. But when it comes with regards tohis team and friends, the silent person is dependable as ever. He will do everything he can in his power not to let any harm come to his team and friends. "Hinata don't worry about Uzumaki, if anyone will get through this he's the person for the job."

Fear and worry couldnt be kept away from Hinata. She worried constantly for her crush even when she's heard that she came after the Uchiha. He was one of her inspiration. The one that told her never to give up. To persevere despite the challenges that hinders her path. She rarely stammers now but still the same when situations regarding about a certain blonde gets too much for her and she faints. For now she just nodded at her teammate silently praying to the gods to keep Naruto safe and out of harms way.

Just as the Hokage entourage got out of the forest turned wasteland, time went slowly for them to expirience the foul demonic chakra emitted from both the fighters.

**"CHIDORI/OODAMA RASENGAN!"** both screamed.

Then with a blink of the eye, the Chidori and Rasengan Clashed!

* * *

The time stopped as both clashed. It fought for power and dominance. One thing's for sure. It would be death to the one that will succumb to the other. No mortal even with the cursed bolstered power could match up to that of a demon lord. The chidori now was faltering while Naruto's rasengan little by little is gaining edge. Snarling and growling Naruto continued to push Sasuke and in his feral state with only one thing in mind. Sasuke's death.

"How can he be so strong? No this can't be! Eveything is just plain wrong! How can I defeat him If i can't even defeat Naruto!! DAMN U!!" Sasuke charged up exerting more power to his chidori, keeping up with Naruto's rasengan. Now the battle for attrition has begun the one that will run out of chakra dies.

**_Naruto's mindscape_**

_Awakening to the Intense power Naruto woke up subconsciously from his berserk state "No! I must regain control! If I don't I'll kill Sasuke! No! must regain consciousness!" Naruto saw what was happening yet he can't do anything. It was like being controlled under Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu. If he overpowers the Uchiha, Sasuke will die. If he will let the chidori win he'll probably die as well. He can't turn back on his promise now. Not ever. Even if it means sacrificing himself he'll do it. He doesn't want any others to expirience his pains. With extreme will power he took over his berserk state._

"SASUKE!! BASTARD!! THEY NEED YOU BACK!! Damn You! Don't make me regret what I'm gonna do! Don't live in anger and revenge" Naruto shouted as the bid for power between the two continued. Surprised at what Naruto said to him he look intently at the blond and gritted his teeth. "What the fuck is he doing? Has he gone senile?! That Asshole!" he mentally remarked to himself.

Naruto gaining back control powered down his rasengan as the chidori started to dominate him. On the clearing Tsunade's eyes went wide open as she frantically tried to push forward despite the intense shockwave and chakra outbursts that keeps them from reaching the two. If this still continues one will probably die.

Kyuubi's rage filled his consciousness as the Fox trashes around his cage. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE CONDEMNING US TO OUR DEATHS! YOU FOOL!! WE WILL DIE!" **

Then it suddenly happened. The raw power began to hurt both of them chakra burns can be seen now on both the ninjas. Looking back at Sasuke's face Naruto smirked. "Fuck! Hope he doesn't screw it up!"

Letting himself go, the chidori overwhelmed Naruto.

_Narutooooo!! Noooooooooooooooooooooo!! Those were the screams that Naruto heard before falling into oblivion._

* * *

**Rune Midgard**

A long and grueling holy war waged on for many years.

The war between God, the humans and the demons caused a great deal of damage to everyone involved. After the war, human beings entered into a truce with God and the demons.

This uneasy period of peace would last a thousand years. In the times of peace, in the world of Midgard, the humans would eventually forget about the miseries and hardships of war. They became conceited and selfish with little knowledge of their part in the war of the past.

Bizarre occurrences begin to break the balance of peace in several places of Midgard. A roaring sound that blocks God, humans and demons suddenly appears. Unprovoked attacks from wild animals along with earthquakes and tidal waves ravish the people of Midgard.

As the peace begins to break down, legends of the mysterious demons begin to be told by various adventurers. Stories of Ymir, which has been responsible for maintaining the peace for so long, begin to circulate as well.

Excited adventurers begin to search for these pieces. Some search for wealth, others to make a name for themselves and some for their own twisted goals. The search begins without anyone knowing the true essence of the pieces of Ymir.

Emptiness, In existence... void and darkness. Nothing exists. No life, no color. Just myriad black and white. A soulless portrait of an empty world. Naruto woke up to this surrounding. No life. "So this is what it feels like to die" Naruto smiled bitterly taking everything that has happened. He looked around to see crystalline plants colored black and some were white thinking that the place is too weird to be the afterlife. Can't be hell though as he's not burning or being tormented by demons.

Standing up and attempting to move a voice then suddenly spoke to Naruto. "Do not falter young one! Your adventure has just begun!" "Shit now I have to deal with ghosts? What luck" He resorted sarcastically. Suddenly jerking back he felt a sudden pull of power thats sucking him in. Turning his head back he saw a spiraling portal with a bluish spectral hue sucking him in.

"Shit! This is not gonna be good!" He thought as he plummeted inside.

* * *

**Geffen Fields**

Akira is a young traveller set on making big with his life. He lived for the adventures and challenges his chosen life gave him.

As a child his parents of noble descent originally had their children study mysticism and wizardry as this was mostly what their heritage was. A long line of wizards from great great great grandfathers. He was rebellious in nature remembering as a child on how he skipped out on his study sessions with his scholar tutors, sage professors or even Wizard teachers. He was just too damn lazy to memorize and conjure spells earning him the title of the blacksheep of the family being the only one with different interest. As a 10 year old boy he would rather fight it out face to face rather than conjuring spells which was pretty common for starting mages to learn wizardry. He came face to face with a person that inspired him to take on his chosen path in life. One day while he skipped out of his classes he came upon a two handed axe glowing with an ethreal blue aura on display in one of the vending boots he came upon. The smith was looking at the young boy and noticed that his eyes was glued to that particular item.

"This my boy is a two handed ice axe. Good for fire type monsters. Forged it meself from rare mystic frozen stone, refined iron and starcrumbs to make it strong! It will take on any fiend o fire type! " He mentioned while looking at the boy's awestruck stare. "Me name's Hagel an I'm a travellin smith. Lemme tell you this lad. Bein a smith ain't bout money, it's them weapons that you forge! Each weapon has it's essence or some would call it soul. Forgin it wit pure heart an passion will result n a strong weapon. Aidin ya great n battle!"

After that encounter Akira decided to be a Blacksmith. That devastated his parents and dissuade him to take that god awful career in his life. When Akira was 12 he was already qualified to be a novice. He left home not giving a care to what they'll say about his chosen job even if they disown him. He will become a smith wether they like it or not and follow a life of adventure.

Eight years later we find the young smith travelling down the geffen fields looking for forging materials.He stands 5'8 in height, has green eyes a build complexion with long black hair braided into a ponytail at the back covered by a strange helm made out of ivory or bones with two protruding horns. He was heading down to orc dungeon a place really not for humans though just searching for an adventure or strangely enough some forging items. For as long as history can remember humans and orcs have been in constant war with each other, hostilities escalated to full scale wars. Now that he thought about it, recent monster attacks has been reported all around midgard. Quite alarming for the human populus. It's as though its so well organized that sometimes you'd thought there'd be someone at the back pulling strings for all these strange occurences.

The Prontera Monarchy ruled the capital city of Midgard. The king already issued crusades against the monsters calling all willing adventurers to rise up to arms and defend humanity. Thats why the guilds came into existence. Besides the pronteran chivalry for the knights thousands of guilds came up and from time to time work with the Pronteran Knights and Crusaders and fend off invasions or attacks from non humans. Akira never joined into a guild thinking that being a member would limit his carefree attitude in life.

As he was passing through the hills an unexpected event happened. A portal appeared in the sky and glowed. "Warp by priest?" He thought. Couldn't be. It wouldn't be possible since warps can only be casted on the ground, using either a blue gemstone then invoking prayers and incantation to activate it. But a portal in the Sky is Impossible! Then suddenly a silhouette form of a man or from where he's standing at, a boy, came out of the portal plummeting to the ground. That suddenly alarmed him that with that kind of height the boy will crush his skull.

Akira focused his inner mana power(mp) and casted a technique. "Cart Boost!" he shouted increasing his speed as he ran towards the boy in attempt to catch him.

Naruto plummeted down at such an alarming speed that it was already spelling his utter doom when "Crash!!". Akira was sweating like dickens when he caught the mysterious boy from that mysterious portal using his cart. Good thing lots of soft materials were there for him to sell. Mostly garments and clothings inside the cart saved the boy from his fall, but looking below the totalled cart most potions he was carrying were broken. From red potions to white potions awakes and berserk potions all gone to waste.

Scratching his head, he started to think what trouble he got himself into as if the gods were getting back at him for the pranks he did during his childhood. "Might as well wait till this kid wakes up. Shit he's naked" Akira covered up the boy with some cloak and started to unpack his damaged good. looking around the location he started to make camp.

* * *

_**Cart Boost Technique - Enables the Smith to increase his speed. Cannot be done without the use of the Smith's cart. required for using the deadly White Smith technique Cart Termination or High Speed Cart Ram.**_

_**MP - Mana Pool/Power. In laymans term it's the chakra equivalent in Midgard.**_

_**********This is just an experimental fic. it's my first try doin fanfics though. I thought i should encorporate my fave online game and anime. Sorry for the crappy battle scenes im a noob. Gomen gomen. Sue me im just 16 barely outta highschool!lolz had a blast doin it. Now all I need is your reviews! Flame me, blast me outta here! constructive criticism accepted! Open to ideas as long as its not YAOI! !!.!! I'd gladly accept any kind of reviews! **_


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I dont "Naruto" or "Ragnarok Online", just the storyline of this xover! OC mine!!**

**This is gonna be my first "Naruto" fic. All credits goes to Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto**

**and Lee Myung Jin for Ragnarok Online.**

**Timeline: Right after the Sasuke Retrival Arc. Doesn't Follow the Naruto Shippuden Story Arc.**

**Haven't read the current manga yet all of the idea's just mine. Lolz.**

**Rated M for Swearing and Lots of graphical Violence. Probably An OC/Naruto.**

* * *

**Geffen Fields**

Lots of weird occurances are always happening in Rune Midgard. So it wasn't a daily scene where you find someone falling out of the sky from a weird portal and falling to the earth. Akira weighted all the possibilities and logic about what happened. He may be a smith but before the chosen career he was educated about the basics in mysticism and wizardry, and a portal beyond the sky was just way beyond the basic.

After setting up camp the young smith started to rummage some potions and tried combining it together with some herbs to give to the unconscious blonde he just saved. White herbs mostly combined with a little bit of royal jelly and half a bottle of white potion that was left from his cart and a lump of grounded yggdrassil leaf will give it the kick. For any kind of job it's necessary even to have knowledge of basic medical herbs. You never know upon your adventures you may run out of potions and herbs can be your best friend.

Getting back at the tent where the unconscious boy was, Akira went beside the young blonde and took a careful look at his features. Scanning the young blond, Akira noticed some differences which he found troublesome. First the kid has whisker like scars on his face which was rather uncommon for a kid his age to have tattoos. Akira tried to rub it away with a wet cloth and found that it was like a birthmark or something. Then on his stomach there's some sort of drawing with foreign esoteric runes that encircles it and invokes something, those were his conclusions when he saw the seal. The next thing he did was apply salve on the kid's upper left chest. From when he found the blonde there was a rather a deep disturbing wound there. It was like a big hole with burn marks around it. The thing that really got him puzzled was how the wound was rapidly healing noticing the conditions earlier to the later.He looked at something in the Blonde's clasped left fist dangling down for what seemed to be a necklace. Akira tried to open his arms but it just clasped tighter never wanting to let go. With a deep sigh he left the blonde alone went outside and decided to finish mixing his potion.

Finishing the potion brew he went back inside the tent and tilted Naruto's head, poured the potion down the blonde's mouth. Troublesome indeed as he pondered on his thoughts as to why he's playing as a nurse maid! "What the hell do I look like? An Alice or something? When this kid wakes up were gonna have a long conversation.".

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto subconsciously woke up and tried to pry at his surrounding. Surprisingly a red chakra lashed out at him and he barely evaded the full brunt of the Kyuubi's tail flinging him at the back of the prison walls.

"**YOU PATHETIC HUMAN! YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!! IM GONNA ENJOY TEARING YOU LIMB FROM LIMB YOU BRAT!**" Kyuubi snarled at him. Naruto mentally marked Kyuubi's last comment. "So if he's still here then I'm still alive?"

"Oi you stupid fox where are we? Why do i get the feeling that were somewhere were not suppose to be? What happened after the chidori?" Naruto stated as he started barraging questions to the demon lord.

With another swipe to which Naruto evaded the Fox menacingly glared at him. "**LIKE HELL WOULD I KNOW! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR STUPID PATHETIC PROMISES AND THAT THICKHEADEDNESS OF YOURS YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN RID OF YOUR TORMENTS AND SAVED A WHOLE LOT OF TROUBLE FOR US. WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE SOME SORT OF HERO? THINK AGAIN YOU STUPID IDIOT WHEN YOUR PATHETIC VILLAGE HEARS THAT YOU'RE DEAD THEY'RE GONNA HAVE A CELEBRATION TO COMMEMORATE YOUR DEATH!!**"

He really was in trouble now. Not even his tenant can answer to the predicament he's now in. It was really messed up. Here he was trapped and unconscious in an unknown world still debating the fact if he's still alive or was he already condemned to eternal damnation with his demon tenant. All was not well, when suddenly a bright light appeared in his mindscape startling both Naruto and Kyuubi.

Then the light manifested itself into a human form. A tall beautiful woman with a creamy white skin, auburn hair and bluish glowing eyes Suddenly appeared. She wore a shining armor with an ethereal glow manifesting that this was no ordinary being. The sight even made Kyuubi falter feeling that the aura from around her is purely manifested of all that is holy. Her head was adjourned with a majestic helm covered with jewels shining brightly and a pair of wings to each sides of the helm. On her left hands a shield made out of the purest holy metals glowing and imbued with great powers. The reflection alone of the shield is blindling and on her left side, a sword carved with runes through which both couldn't decipher. At the top of the hilt was a beautiful blue crystal carved into a lady's head and she wore a cobalt blue armor engraved in runes and and prayers.

"Welcome to the world of Rune Midgard! Do not fear child, I bring no harm to you and your friend. Your arrival into this world is pre destined. Now it is up to you to fulfill the prophecy that has been written by the Ancients of Midgard." She announced at the awestruck Naruto and a scared Kyuubi. "My name is Rangdris!, I am a Valkyrie, chosen to welcome you to our world. Blessings of Odin be with you!"

"Why the hell me? What the hell is this? Some kind sick of joke? First im in the Valley of the End getting rammed with a chidori in my chest and now I'm in Rune Midgard as so you call it? Damn it please!! Explain to me what is going on?? He blurted out at the holy being not giving a care that she could incinerate him for his rude rant. Softly smiling at Naruto the Valkyrie replied. "Very well child. Listen well to the story that im goin to tell you."

"Thousands of years ago a war was waged between the gods, humans and demons. Demons started to come out of their realms from the darkest mountains of Nifelheim and the deepest pits of Jotunheim. Giants, demons and fiends marched out with one goal in their mind. Destruction of Rune Midgard and Asgard home of the gods. For a time humans and gods weren't at peace with each others simply because the mortals are too stubborn and selfish while the same can be also said for the gods themselves. When war came, one by one each bastion of humanity and immortal strongholds fell. The gods themselves were slaughtered much alike the humans. Desperation all around Lord Odin himself formed an unconditional alliance with the mortals.

Thus came the age of heroes and legends. Humans and gods fought side by side fighting against the darkness. The gods were fascinated by how the mortals fought, their resolve as strong as their will and spirit to continue on fighting even if the world is slowly dying. They fought the demons fiends and evil with no mercy. For the humans they were in awe with the skills and powers of the gods.

The war raged on for a long while until the alliance of the humans and gods successfully sealed the vile portals that led to the gates of evil and damnation. The seal was in a form of a crystal and was rightfully kept at the Temple of Odin. With a war torn Midgard humans did not lose hope and persevered at the end and rebuilt what they've lost. The gods themselves started out once again but found a new respect to the humans and vowed to help them. They chose Ymir a hero of Asgard one of the mighty gods who slew Yzgothh the mighty Ice giant leader on his raid on Norgardia an Asgard province. Being entrusted with the crystal Ymir himself divided it into 10 necklaces and wore all of them so he could keep it with him all the time. Then it was known to humanity and the immortals that Ymir became the god who kept the peace for all of Midgard.

A golden age for humanity and gods came after the war. Peace was achieved by Rune Midgard, and the gods started to teach the humans skills that could benefit them. Thus wizardry, chivalry, arts of wars and mysticism were born. The gods gave mankind science & knowledge. Rune Midgard prospered once more. Some began to praise the gods and worship them. Asking for their blessings and such, the gods themselves were delighted with the respect given to them. Peace was achieved. However a grimm foresight was not seen by the fates themselves. Ymir himself was found by Thor and Baldur one day at the temple grounds dying. Enraged by the scene, Thors' anger could be heard throughout midgard through a series of loud thunder and lightning that lasted for a whole day.

Ymir mentioned that a great evil battled him for the crystal shards. He was defeated but managed to save the crystals by conjuring up his remaining life force and opening a rift through time and space sending the 10 crystals there. It was then discovered that there are other worlds where gods cannot have their jurisdiction upon. And one of the world I'm talking about child, is your world. With his last breath Ymir told both Baldur and Thor to keep the evil from collecting the shards. Or else all of Hades will be brought back once again. Everything that they've worked for will come to nothing. Death will come once again and consume both gods and humans alike.

The Crystals were scattered all over Midgard except for the largest shard which was pushed by emir to the farthest corners of the time rift. Lost beyond the void for countless millenia it drifted out there until the rift sent it to your world. It became dormant for awhile until it can seek out the one. And that is what chose you to come to this world. The crystal beckons you to aide him. For it has seen the purity of your heart and soul despite of what you contained. It ask that you collect all the pieces and restore back the peace it once held all over the world."

Finishing her story, she looked at the Demon container and his tenant. "Tell me young one. That necklace that you have. Does it not emit such power?" Naruto looked at his palm and stood there in shock. Not speaking or anything he just stood there and stared at the necklace wide eyed.

"NANI??OBASSAN'S NECKLACE??" He screamed.

* * *

**Nifelheim/Jotunheim - Hades/Hell dimensions in Norse Myth**

**Ymir - I didn't really stick to the real Norse mythology so I made his character as the peace keeper where I think**

**in real Norse Myth he was suppose to be some bad guy Norse god slain by Thor or other gods. lolz Kinda lazy to **

**research it but oh well. **

**for Prologue chapter I apologize cause there were lots of errors in that one. Mispelled grammatical errors. I kinda **

**rushed it though. Anyway thanks for reading the fic. It wouldn't hurt to click the review and tell me what you guys think.**

**May it be good/bad flame go ahead anythin's accepted except for YAOI and YURI ideas. Comments and Suggestions**

**please dont hesitate to post them! Laterz next Chappie will mostly be more explanations on how he got there**

**and a taste of life in Rune Midgards.Oh and A first encounter with the Horde!! **


	3. Meetings and Stirrings

**I don't Own Naruto and Ragnarok Online...Nuff said! Lolz**

* * *

Rangdris stared at the demon container whose now shocked to his core upon hearing her revelations. It was too much for the young blond taking all the information in. She smiled at Naruto continuing her story.

"After the incident, Lord Odin himself prepared the gods in times of war. humans and gods alike were preparing for the Ragnarök or the end of the world. Lord Odin knew that the dark forces were probably stronger than when they first invaded. So he made a deal with the keeper of the souls. To insure the survival of Midgard and Asgard he appointed us Valkyries to reap the souls of valiant warriors who died in battles. If the warrior was deemed worthy enough, his soul will be carried by Us and guide him to Asgard. There the fallen brave will sit in the halls of valhalla instead of going back to the Ygdrassil or Tree of Life where they will be reborn They will become einheirjars, or warriors of vallhalla, there they will train once more in preparation for the great battle. When ragnarok arrives, humans, gods and the einheirjars will face the great evil. And we pray the fates be kind to us all.

You aregiven the task to retrieve the crystals young child. To prevent the ragnarok. The necklace that you have will lead you to the other shards. Be brave chosen one. On your shoulder lies the salvation...or the destruction of all.

"Hey what makes you think i'll agree to this? And what do i get out of this deal then?" Naruto asked defiantly staring at the Valkyrie's eyes. Kyuubi himself remained neutral although flares of red chakra lashes out of the bars from time to time. Facing Naruto she chuckled.

"Young child, you don't have any choice at the moment. Remember, It was the shard that brought you here. Maybe if you help it, it'll be your way back to your world. Who knows, this world will even make you stronger. I wish luck upon your quest child. Now it is time for you to wake up. Welcome to Rune Midgard!"

Wait I'm not finished asking you questions yet! Hey lady! Comeback here!! Naruto protested as the aura from Rangdris illuminated his mindscape even brightly. Despite the blinding light Naruto tried to look at her and caught a glimpse of two angelic wings sprouting at the Valkyries' back. In an Instant the wings flapped causing gust of winds and she flew away. Leaving white feathers to slowly fall in the air.

WAAAAAAAAIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!! he screamed feeling a spiral haste as he was ejected from his mindscape.

* * *

Akira rushed back inside the tent as he heard the unconscious boy scream. The boy was thrashing around knocking everything else around him due to his disoriented state. Who wouldn't be after they fell 50 feet from the sky. The smith pondered as he attempted to restrain the boy. Akira gripped his shoulders and shook him violently.

Whoa Whoa Calm down kiddo you're ok now! You need to relax! Your safe here! "He tried to assure the blond as Naruto staredintently upon his eyes. "Yo buddy! No one's gonna hurt you!"

Naruto rubbed his forehead trying to ease the throbbing pain in head. Feeling his bones and muscles ache he tried to get up from the sleeping bag only to find it futile. Cursing his luck he always hated that state of vulnerability. Then as if noticing the person standing beside him he stared at him intently.

"Hey you ok? Do you understand what I'm saying?" Naruto was freaked out by this man, speaking words that were foreign from him. Feeling frustrated by the predicament he's in, he felt something glow in his hands. Looking at the jewel a slight surge of chakra shot forth through his hands while Akira was trying to communicate with him not noticing what happened to Naruto while continuing with his awkward hand signs that doesn't even add up to anything. "He probably made it up while trying to make conversation" Naruto thought.

"Hey!(waving!) do you under(crouching) stand(standing up ubruptly) what I'm(pointing to himself) Saying(gesturing his hand to close and open like a puppet)?" Naruto was surprised at what happened. Earlier he couldn't understand a damn thing and now he could after being chakra-cuted by the crystal.

"Yes, I could. Thanks for your help and uhhmmm could you stop doing that hand signal thingy? It's kinda confusing"

You understand Pronteran dialect?? A minute ago I thought you didnt understand a word I'm saying!! Damn I felt like an Idiot doing that!"

Akira responded scratching his head and grinning sheepishly. He took the remaining potion that he gave Naruto earlier and asked him to drink the remaining content of the bottle.

"Here you go kid. Drink this up and you'll be better in no time. For now all you need to do is rest. When you've quite recovered enough then we'll start the question and answer portion. I should warn you though, the potion is very effective and it will help you back on your feet in no time, however! I can't really guarantee that the taste will be to your liking. How many years I've tried to deal with the flavor but sadly I failed. No use pondering on the past. Bottoms up!" chugging down the bottle on Naruto's mouth.The taste was disgusting and way beyond gross!

The poor blond started to see doubles and sadly he succumed to the darkness once again.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Rune Midgard**

Blood red glowing eyes entered the throneroom filling the place with demonic aura. Making his way to the throneroom, the torchlight's glow illuminated his Ivory white armor engraved with demonic invocations and litanies of pure evil. His billowing cape fluttered in the air as he made his way across the statues of grotesque looking gargoyles. The menacing scythe like blades on his gauntlets reflected the dim light. For thousands of years he lived with the mortals and gods. For thousands of years he prayed to evil that one day the gates to Nifelheim and Jotunheim will be opened. Glancing at the honor guards, he ordered the two abyssmal knights to leave the throne room.

It was rumored that once these order of knights were a group of holy warriors dedicated to defeating evil. When darkness came their King faced the demon lord and defeated it at the cost of numerous losses. Angry with what happened he swore an oath to destroy evil at the cost of everything. He took his forces and marched up against the armies of darkness, He and his army defeated everything that came upon them. The king was so bent on the destruction of evil that he never noticed, it started to corrupt him and his men. He became disillusioned by the alliance of the gods believing all their promises to be false, as he believed that humans were just pawns for the gods doing their work. Realizing that the great evil were the gods themselves, he sought after demonic powers swearing allegiance to the darkness and turning him and his men to the very thing that they've sworn to destroy.

They turned upon their brethrens and fought the gods and their human allies. After the armies of darkness were defeated, the forsaken knights went back to their homeland and sealed their land away with their dark powers, summoning the shrouds of darkness hiding them from the sights of the gods. The once glorious civilization of Glastheim was reduced to forsaken ruins. Now a home to demons, forsakened and undead.

The tall demonic figure walked over the balcony of his throne room. Looking at the castle yard, thousands of empty armors are lined up simultaniously presenting their swords to their Leader. These empty suit of armors were imbued with demonic essence that gave them life. He grinned seeing his Raydric legions preparing for the battle. At the front of the lines stood a company of his personal knights. His own warriors who followed him to damnation.

He couldn't be any prouder looking at their black armor, aura of evil glowing around them, weilding their blades of darkness, a huge broadsword that was forged with stones found under the depths of Nifelheim and their menacing dark steed that stood 10 feet tall. Along with them were a mix of Bloody Knights. The elites of the Abysmal Knights. They've evolved into much a more menacing dark creatures. Theyve already discarded their mounts because of their gigantic body. They're wearing larger armors that's dripping with blood,wore blood red capes along with a great shield embedded with a demonic image in front covered by blood and their huge greatswords that was sheathed on their sides. Stories were told that these bloody knights went toe to toe with the lesser gods, and a number of them can overwhelm and kill a god.

All around Glastheim, Legions of Zombies and Ghouls started to emerge from the grounds rallying to the evil aura. Evil druids once revered to be holy clerics started to come out of the fallen monastery with the large cross imbued at their back. Skeleton prisoners and Zombie prisoners emerged from their prison dungeons manifesting the souls of those who were captured by the abominations of the place. Some adventurers who've ventured into the place looking for adventure and treasures suffered that same fate tormented and turned to the undead.

"They will pay so much for the suffering that they've done. The gods will fall!!". clenching his fists, he raised his sword and spoke to his legion.

"The shard has revealed itself. It's only a matter of time before we have them all! Beware the living, for the time of ragnarok is nearing! When the portal opens my master and his armies will descend to Rune Midgard. I will be rewarded greatly! The time the gods is over! The time of darkness has already begun! Beware for I, the Dark Lord will descend to midgard soon!"

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

He rubbed his head as the excruciating pain was reduced to a hum. Despite the taste of that god awful medicine he drunk a while ago, it was really effective. Looking around the makeshift tent he could see alot of materials. Some potions, scrolls(not ninja scrolls), a mini furnace and an anvil. A sudden clank of metal was heard outside, curious enough Naruto stood up covering himself the blanket and took a peek outside of the tent. He saw the man that helped him hammering a piece of steel sheets on his anvil. From what he saw this guy was some sort of a smith. Probably like Tenten's father back in Konoha. The man looked at Naruto and waved at him.

"Yo! I see you're up! Welcome back to the land of the conscious! the name's Akira! Blacksmith at your service!" coming over to the blond extending his right arm.

Naruto gladly shook his hand. "Uhhh thanks for the help. My name's Uzumaki Naruto and can you please tell me where I am?"

"Naruto...first time I've heard that kind of name. So tell me kid what's your story? It's not everyday I find someone falling from the sky naked you know. Even with all things weird happening around the world. Anyway were at the eastern part of geffen"

"Geffen? Where's that? That's the first time I've heard of it. It's not even in the map of the elemental countries. Or even the globe!"

"What world did you come from kid? Geffen is the city of Magic! It's the wizarding capital of Midgard!" Akira explained at the confused youth. "And what are you talking about the elemental countries? None exists in Midgard for all I know."

Naruto tried to remember everything that he could. He recalled everything from the fight to the valley of the end through the chidori being rammed into him. Then flashes of light seemed to pop up with an ethreal being ever present in his mind scape. Bits and fragments of sentences that were spoken were recalled but not enough as to make out what it is. Everything was still a blur.

"I-I came from the hidden village of Konoha located at fire nation of the elemental countries. I didn't know how I got here or how to get back from there Akira-san, then when I woke up there was this lady trying to tell me something but I can't remember what she said!." Naruto responded. To his surprise Akira laughed at him doubling over holding his stomach. "Hey Im not lying! Everything I said was true!" he protested.

"You know kid, as crazy as I think you are, I'm inclined to believe you a little bit."

Why believe me so easily Akira-san? What makes you think what I'm saying is true. he glared at the smith tensed up as if he's ready for battle. Taking the cue to take the kid seriously Akira let out a sigh, looked at the blond and tapped his shoulders.

"Well for starters kid, a huge portal opened from the sky which is totally impossible. Portals casted by priests only has limited radius and can only be done on a flat surface or a solid ground with the use of a blue gemstone. Opening a portal up there well you get the point. Second, I find it weird that out of that strange phenomena a kid fell out from that and plummeted to the ground. Even though I caught you with my cart, you'd have broken at least a part of your body. But again after a day of bed rest you stood up as if nothing ever happened to you! And that wound of yours! It freaking healed up fast! So I'm giving you the benifit of a doubt. No onefrom midgard have those kinds of ability. Last thing, your eyes. there never was a hint of lie it."

Naruto was lost for word as Akira finished his explanation. Without warning Akira threw a wrapped clothes to Naruto. "Here ya go kid. It won't do you good only wearing a birthday suit with a weather were having, change into that first then we'll continue talking." Ripping off the package he saw a pair of sandals a black baggy pants and a white shirt. Thanking the smith Naruto went back inside the tent and changed with his new clothes.

"Hehehehe I've got a feeling that this kid will bring alot of trouble! And adventure! Now there's something to keep me out of my boredom! Let's see where this will get me? My intuitions never failed me before." Akira pondered as he watched Naruto's retreating form grinning ear to ear.

* * *

******Thus ended another chapter. Tnx for the time. Any comment please feel free to ask em.**

******Reviews would be appreciated! )**

******einheirjars - souls of the dead warriors worthy enough to be chosen by a Valkyrie and brought to Valhalla**

******Valhalla - A place in Asgard where the warriors chosen by the Valkyrie stay. Here they train and on the halls there they dine with Odin and the other gods.**

******Ragnarok - End of the world.**

******Ygdrassil Tree/ Tree of Life - Pure souls untainted by evil are sent to the tree to be reborn.**

******Pronteran dialect - (I made this up) - universal language of midgard. (ENGLISH!)**

******Prontera - Capital City of Midgard**

******Geffen - Magical City located at the western part of midgard. It is the cradle of magic where wizardry was born. Where mage/wizard guild is.**


	4. Journey Begins

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Akira waited for Naruto patiently while hammering some ores for his forging materials. The sun was already way up when Naruto awoken from his forced slumber courtesy of the potions concocted by the smith himself. Smirking to himself, he had to agree that the potion was indeed very effective. Grabbing a quill and a scroll, he scribbled down furiously trying to note all the ingredients he used. Grinning madly, perhaps he could make a test subject out of that certain blonde while shuffling to the other Ingredients trying to come up with other potion mixtures. A little while later Naruto came out of the make shift tent dressed in a black baggy pants, a white shirt, and sandals. His spiky blond hair was wavering as the gentle breeze blew in the clear skies of the field.

Looking at the scene around him Naruto cannot help but be amazed of the Landscape before him. A Vast field presented itself with a few clumps of trees scattered all over it.It is nothing like Konoha or any places he has been in the Elemental Countries. The grasses stressed for miles and miles of Naruto's view.

After he finished admiring the view, Naruto went to where Akira was working on his scroll. He sat down beside the smith and couldn't help but wonder about what he's working on. Noticing the blond person beside him, Akira stopped his scribbling and turned to face the blond.

"So, I guess it's time for you to finish up your story kid. Now that you're all dressed up, It wouldn't be awkward to have this conversation."Naruto gave a deep sigh as he started to tell the smith his tale about where he's from.

My Name is Uzumaki Naruto. I came from the hidden village of Konoha located in the Fire Country of the Elemental continent. I have been a ninja since I was 12 years of age and my future dream is to become a Hokage, or leader of my village. Three years ago a certain attack was made in our village that killed our beloved leader.

The perpetrator was one of his students who turned traitor. His goal was to achieve the bloodline my teammate has and use it for his forbidden experiments.

"Wait, wait, wait kid slow down a moment. What's a shinobi? And what the heck is a bloodline anyway?" Akira interrupted.

"A, shinobi was someone specially trained in a variety of unorthodox arts of war. The methods used included assassination, espionage, and a variety of martial arts." The blond answered.

"Bloodlines are special abilities coming from clans in our world. There are a lot of them like the Byakugan. Byakugan is a bloodline limit possessed by Hyuuga clan. This ability allows the user to have 360-degree vision, see people's chakra circulatory system, see many more things. However that snake traitor's true motive were to possess the Sharingan. Sharingan is an Uchiha clan bloodline limit, the power comes from one's pupils. It allows the user to predict enemy movement, and use high level hallucination techniques. It can see through the opponents genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu and cancel their effects. It also allows the user to copy the opponents techniques. He wants this bloodline so that he can become the greatest shinobi there ever was by copying all the techniques out there. That bastard seduced my comrade promising him great powers so that he can avenge the massacre of his clan. Being an Idiot that he is, he accepted the offer because his anger has already clouded his judgment. He was so bent after revenge that he never even thought that he was just being used. After the attack my teammate defected to the traitor seeking for power and after 3 long years we tracked him down trying to knock some sense into him and bring him back.

After a few days ago I caught up with him and we battled again. However, we each used our best techniques upon each other and that caused the struggle for domination. Sad to say I lost control and was intent on killing him. I was overpowering him and pushing him back, but then I realized that I promised a certain someone to bring him back, no matter what the cost. I never break my promises because that's my nindo. If I've pushed through with it, I'd end up shredding his body and killing him. So halfway, I decided to let him win at the cost of everything. I regained my control and powered down.

He drove his technique to my upper chest. And that's how I got this injury." He remained quiet after his explanation just looking at the pebbles on his feet. From Akira's point of view this kid must've suffered hell and back." Stirring a little Naruto sighed once more and continued his tale.

After that everything went to a blur and before I blacked out I was certain that I was already about to die. Then I went through a series of bizarre dreams and the next thing I know was that I was swallowing that god-awful stuff you're forcing down my throat! I don't know how I got here but I sure would like to know how to get back to my world."

Naruto clutched the crystal shard now dangling on his neck as he sadly stared at the horizon.

He was totally lost with nowhere to go and not even a clue on how to start out. He thought back to the dreams he had with him and his tenant about a certain beautiful woman with wings. He tried to remember what was said, but everything was a blur. Then as if suddenly realizing in shock, Naruto wondered why the lazy fox hadn't been insulting him from the time he awoke from unconsciousness. He was totally silent! He could still feel him there weakly. Something is definitely wrong here! He looked upon Akira who was mumbling something while trying to sort out all his thoughts. Then with a sudden poke of a finger in his forehead, he went out of his thoughts and paid attention to the smith.

Okay kid, I'm Inclined to give you the benefit of a doubt. But tell me, any clues at all on what got you here?

Naruto looked at his necklace, took it off and showed the shard to Akira. Only this Akira-san, I was certain there are other memories that might have given me a clue but this is all I can remember. A heirloom given to me by someone who I considered my mother. It's been glowing from time to time ever since I woke up, and never has this occurred when I was still at my world. I don't know what to do or where to start out Akira-san.

No worries kid, and stop with the Akira-san, what are you from Amatsu or something? From what I know of, Amatsu is the only place where they use those honorific stuff as a sign of respect and I really do feel uncomfortable with someone calling me that!

Naruto was totally confused by this and looked at Akira intently. Feeling the blond waiting for an explanation Akira scratched his head as he started to explain.

You might be wondering why its common to me, right? Lemme fill you in a little bit about me. My mother is a noble from Amatsu, she was a daughter of a Daimyo while my father was a son of a noble Windrea family in Aldebaran. My father, quite the adventurous wizard on his younger days, traveled east looking for adventure.

He came up upon a mystical place in the Far East, called Amatsu. While he was there he heard that the daimyo was looking for someone to help him on his problems with demon possessions. He undertook a quest requested by the daimyo to exorcize a spirit who possessing his mother. (Incase you're wondering please kindly look up Amatsu Dungeon Quest in reference.) Father exorcized the spirit and saved the daimyo's mother and as a reward for his quest, he was granted passage to the sealed dungeons of Amatsu, a place where the great Samurai Incantation dwells. Father dueled against the monster and barely won almost loosing his life. When he got out of the dungeon, he was revered as a hero who slew the abomination. Then he met my mother who was at that time very shy. She was versed in herb lore creating mixtures and potions. She then helped father to get better. By that time father fell inlove with the beautiful girl who helped him in his recovery. Mother felt the same but unfortunately, she was already promised to someone else for political reasons. Both of them unwilling to accept the fates eloped together and fled Amatsu.

I was born during the 19th day of Libra 20 years ago in Aldebaran, I was named Akira which was a native Amatsu name. 6 years I lived happily with my parents. Those were the times when my mom decided to teach me literatures of her homeland, her knowledge in herb lores, upbringings, values and ethics. Thus I know of honorifics."

Naruto nodded understanding that there are also places like Elemental countries that existed here in Rune Midgard. Feeling a light tap on his shoulders Naruto looked up at Akira who stood up from where they're sitting at.

"Tell you what kid, since you're lost and everything why don't you come with me. Maybe then we'll find some clues on how to get you back home. Usually I'm a loner in my travels but after witnessing all that, there's bound to be trouble heading your way! And I'm feelin mighty exited bout this! Well what do you think kid?"

What's it to you helping me anyway Akira-san? I would gladly appreciate your help but it's just that I don't have anything to repay your kindness with.

Giving Naruto a nice guy pose which totally freaked him out reminding him of 2 pairs of bushy browed, tight spandexed personas in his own world. Akira just grinned at him.

"Don't worry bout those stuff kid. I know that somewhere along the way we're bound to encounter something different, bizarre, and maybe even out of this world! " Looking at Naruto. "No pun intended kid but I've got this feeling around you that I'm in for a great adventure. And my intuitions haven't failed me before."

Naruto signed as he then realized that this person here lived for adventure alone. Thinking back at everything that happened and logically weighting his options, he then pondered that it's not such a bad idea to go ahead and traveled with that said person. He really needed someone to teach him how to live in this new world. Resigning to his fate, he stood up and extended his arms to the smith.

"It'll be an honor traveling with you Akira-san."

Akira shook his hands while Naruto slightly bowed in acknowledgement. This is indeed a Start of a new journey.

* * *

**Konoha**

What happened in the Valley of the End shocked most of those who bore witness to Naruto and Sasuke's battle. When they came out of the clearing they saw the chidori being pushed on Naruto's chest. With eyes wide open Tsunade screamed as she saw her beloved little brother being disintegrated by the full force of the Uchiha's chidori. Tears falling down from her face, she slumped down, feeling her whole body stopped as she was enveloped by a massive emotional turmoil.

The deed was accomplished, Sasuke destroyed his rival Naruto. His dreams of destroying Uchiha Itachi are getting closer. Feeling his heart grew heavy, he slumped down from the chakra exhaustion, feeling the adrenaline rush fade away while excruciating pain of his injuries are starting to seep in. More pain added when his cursed seal revert to normal. Then and there he felt massive guilt rush through him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth wondering why he felt that way, he wasn't suppose to feel this way. All the years of training since he was young was to kill his emotions to be an efficient shinobi or in his term an avenger. Without notice he felt a chakra appeared out of nowhere. A roundhouse kick connected to his jaw courtesy of his ex-sensei Kakashi without him given a chance to evade only to be followed by a furrow of quick punches Lee executed. Then after an onslaught from Lee he was sent flying because of an impact from blurs of light palm strikes that launched him mid-air. Following Neji's attack, a piercing fang connected through the airborne Sasuke from both directions flattening him and sending him crashing back on the ground. Putting all of his strength left, he flipped mid air so that he could regain his balance. Upon touching the ground performing seals he couldn't move! He then discovered that he was restrained under Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu. Sasuke was disoriented by the succession of all the attacks. None of them were evaded are were taken in full blow. By a blink of an eye four kunai's were posed all over his neck ready to kill him, courtesy of Kurenai, Gai, Asuma and one mad Kiba.

"Just say the word Hokage sama! I won't hesitate to plunge this blade into his neck! "growled Kiba as tears were forming on his eyes.

Looking around he could see Sakura slumped in a corner unable to move being shocked at what he ex did, tears streaming out of her face, while Ino was also crying hugging Sakura and Lee was watching the two girls with tears on his eyes. While in the far corner, Hinata didn't take it strongly as she fainted when she saw the chidori hit Naruto.

Gently picking up the young Hyuuga heiress Shino placed her under one of the trees letting her lean her back on the tree for support.

A sudden punch on Sasuke's face was executed courtesy of his ex-sensei Hatake Kakashi.

"You damn bastard! I did not teach you to use that technique to kill your teammate! Damn you and your power hungry obsession! You've gone far enough and I would never forgive you for killing my sensei's son! " He retorted after giving the Uchiha a blow.

For what seemed a long while Tsunade got up and made her way to the group and then Without a word Tsunade grabbed Sasuke by the throat and lifted him up to the air.

"It was because of him that I came back to that forsaken village! It was because of him that made me think there's another chance for the village to redeem themselves. Now….now…..because of you Naruto's dead! I'll kill you myself now! She spat out bitterly as she focused all her strength ready for the killing blow.

Sasuke remained adamant on his resolve. He couldn't die, not here not now! He would still have to avenge his whole clan and he would see to it that he kills Uchiha Itachi.

Then without a moment's notice a contingent of Danzo's Root anbu came out of nowhere surrounding them. A Root captain came near Tsunade and spoke to her.

"Please Tsunade-sama put the Uchiha down, it wouldn't do well for the council if you take his life right now." Without letting Sasuke go, she punched the captain in the face sending him out of the clearing knocking him to god knows where. Now the whole Anbu Root was tense at what just transpired. No one can stop the angry Hokage. Even if there were a lot of them, they could not take her down at this enraged state.

"NO! This can't be! That dobe managed to survive! Not after all this!" Sasuke spat out with blood trailing down his busted face as he struggled to breathe. Tsunade glared angrily at this also confused at what the raven haired boy muttered.

"Any last words before I send you to hell?"

"Look at my eyes Hokage sama! I still don't have them! I still don't have the eyes to kill my brother! My sharingan is not complete! The dobe is still alive!" with a swift punch in the gut Tsunade threw the Uchiha who passed out from the full impact of her monstrous strength to her own Anbu escorts.

Take him and send him to Ibiki! I will deal with him later. She felt tears falling down her eyes believing in what little faith she had for the blond. If what was said is true then she will find a way to bring him back. Looking back at the rookie 12(except Naruto and Sasuke) and their jounin senseis, she ordered them to search the place and find any clue to where Naruto was. She will find Naruto and that was her promise.

* * *

**Geffen Field**

It was already almost noon when they've started unpacking and walked down the grassy fields of Geffen. Trecking their ways across the grasslands, Naruto couldn't help but be amazed at some of the creatures that lived around the place. For once never before in his life had he seen a pink blob like creature that was so undeniably cute! Bouncing up and down making a roundly liquid sound as it made its way through the field. "plook plook plook." He listened at the creatures sound as it bounced up and down eating what seemed to be a berry from a plant. Oddest thing that he ever saw in his life was he could see a silhouette form of the fruit floating inside the creature. Akira laughed at Naruto's bewildered expression.

"Naruto, that's a poring."

"A poring?"

"Yup, that's the most common creature you will find here in Midgard. There are at least several varieties of those creatures found throughout the land. These pink ones are mostly common over grasslands and plains. That's where they thrive the most. On desert regions, they seem to adopt on their natural condition. and instead of being pink their whole color is yellow. They may look cute but some of them also quite pack a punch. So best beware.

Naruto looked at Akira with disbelief unable to thinking that the smith must be pulling his leg. How could anything so cute pose a threat to him? Not believing the smith Naruto found a branch and tried to poke a pink one that bounced happily passing him by. Then a rustle in the bushes made Naruto lose his focus on the pink one and he turned his attentions in the branches waiting for something to pop out. A few seconds of more rustling then out came a very cute round blob with out much difference except for the green color. Then to his surprise Akira went wide eyed!

Naruto don't poke that thing! Get away from it! They may be cute but…..!"

"Cmon Akira-san, they're so cute! With that appearance who would think they're aggressive?" He cut off the smith as he approached the green bouncing blob. Akira sighed. He really wanted to warn him about it but part of him wants to see what would happen to Naruto. Grinning to himself he sat down on a large boulder and watched the blond making his way to the poporing, a sub category of porings also found almost everywhere in rune Midgard as long as there are bushes and vegetations. Not a hazard to the population but can be quite troublesome to novices. Oh did he forget to mention that it's poisonous?

"WAHH! SO KAWAII!! I wanna have him as a pet! "Naruto exclaimed happily seeing the creature do about his own business. Scooting down near the creature and without hesitation, Naruto poked the green blob in the body.

That's the stupidest thing to ever do. In Rune Midgard, you don't just poke a creature! It's already a sign of aggression. No matter how small the creature is or how cute it is………………………It will always retaliate!

"…poke…poke…poke……"

Nothing Happened.

"…poke…poke…poke……"

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" He screamed as the so called poisonous poporing spatted some violet stuff at him! Bouncing up and down it gained momentum and projected it's next bounce on Naruto. It sped up and rammed the poor blond in the stomach stunning him and causing him to roll over!

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! GET OFF ME YOU EVIL SPAWN!! YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHRRRRGGGG!!" Screaming for mercy as the ball of green proceeded with it's onslaught.

Akira on the other hand couldn't stop laughing. He laughed so much that his belly started to ache. Seeing the blonde have had enough he approached them and striked the poporing with his axe splattering green goop to his unsuspecting spiky haired companion.

"Gee thanks you could've warned me!" he wobbly stood up feeling a little bit dizzy courtesy of the violet poisonous stuff that was spat on him.

Wahahahaahahaha!! Oh my god you look ridiculous! That look on you're face was freaking priceless Naruto! I told you before! No matter how cute they are they pack a punch with them! I thought you're a shinobi, why not kill it? I'm sure you could've handled that well. Right? Here drink this it'll reduce the headache and stinging sensation.

Naruto looked incredulously at Akira who was still laughing at his unfortunate situation while getting rid of the green goop that's splattered all over his head, face and shirt, then drank the antidote given to him by Akira. Looking at the smith with a solemn face he answered his question.

"He's too cute I couldn't possibly kill him!" with that response a fist came down hard on Naruto's head.

* * *

**Well another chapter finished. I'm happy to say that I've kinda enjoyed writing this chapter. If you can find it in your heart to review this fic it would be greatly appreciated, im sure that with your reviews I'd be more inspired to write. Any questions comments please don't hesitate to ask.**

**My apologies on the Konoha scene. It was a bit too rushed cause I was totally focused more on the midgard setting. Promise I'll work on it.**

**Alert: **_Modified Chapter 2 on the revelation part. Naruto couldn't recall what Rangdris said but he remembered her presence as a dream. I changed it to that, cause it sounded much better and I'm planning on how Naruto gets to recall the prophecy as the storyline progresses. Anyway that's all for today._

**Amatsu – a place located at the far east of rune midgard. It's culture is similar to that of Konoha feudal system. Akira's mother is a native of amatsu. Thus he knows ethics, behaviors and cultural gestures.**

* * *

**Please comment on this one for those of you who are familiar with ragnarok online.**

**Besides the knowledge Naruto have in Ninja arts of Konoha, I plan on making him into a diverse character in this fic learning other techniques aside from that of a shinobi. I promise it is not Godmode or invincible like. What do you guys think?**


	5. Something Mean and Green

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or Ragnarok Online, Only the Oc's and the idea of the story. Lolz**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The highroads were built during the age of Strife. It is a path merchants and adventurers take with routes connecting all the cities together. One such path leads from the desert city of Morroc going north to the grasslands of Geffen. Merchants thrive with their trades using these ancient pathways way even before the discovery of teleportation. Of course, most of them are traditional and wouldn't be dependent on portal gateways preferring adventures to themselves. From the desert city of Morroc, this path leads to the Capital Prontera, then to the Magic city of Geffen, however those that wants to go directly to Geffen from Morroc without passing Prontera must go through the wilderness north east of the desert city. It would cut about a weeks travel however only the bravest would venture there. The shortcut through the wilderness leads to the infamous Orc Village.

Now these demi-humans were once part of the great evil that lay siege on both humanity and the immortals. After the defeat they've retreated to the great forests and ever since then they've continued on plaguing Midgard. For centuries now, the people of Midgard to rid them of this Orky menace launched hundreds of crusades. But alas with no luck, just when it seems that the orcs were already defeated, then a number of them would appear again wreaking havoc. These mean green muscle bound abominations have a fondness for breaking and devouring humans.

Throughout the years, these menace launched raiding parties on smaller towns and outlying villages of Geffen and Prontera, killing everything they have set their eyes upon. Such a problem forced the monarchy to send regular patrols on their borders and even established outposts to warn them of impending danger if ever these orcs decided to launch a full-scale war.

It has been known that an Orc Lord, then an Orc Champion spearheaded the orc social hierarchy. These two were the strongest of all the orcs, and they were the ones responsible for keeping the clans on their feet. Of course knowing these creatures, internal struggles are inevitable as some would challenge their leaders for the position which would would result in all out carnage, sometimes a Champion would challenge the Lord for the position, and If the Champion is defeated he would be killed or vice versa.

However being chosen as a Champion or a Hero for that matter really depended on their prestige amongst their clans. The blood thirstiest, the meanest, the ones who killed the most, bigger than a normal orc(twice an orc's size) and other inhumanly feats that one can only think of. Nobody in their sane mind would go to the wilderness filled with orcs just for a shortcut. Nobody, except for the two.

It was midday when the two travelers resumed on their way after that incident with the cute green poporing. Naruto found a new respect for the creatures all around despite their appearances. They have been traveling now for about two hours enjoying the sights and scenes their surrounding has to offer.

"So kid from what you're telling me, you're a fighter of some sort. However, I have never really heard of a shinobi job class around here. The closest I'll maybe get to is an Assassin."

"Assassins? What are those? Are they shinobi's too?"

"Not really from what you're telling me about your description. Assassins specialize in stealth silent killing and poisons. They're very adept with dagger skills and using jurs or katars." The smith explained as they passed through the grasslands. "Then after that, they ascend to Assassin's cross. The most elite of all the assassins rumored to stand toe on toe against some of the strongest monsters out there."

"Well kinda similar Akira-san I mean shinobi's practically are the masters of stealth and silent killings but there are also a lot to it. I mean sure poisons are used and some shinobi does specialize in those fields, however we also use a lot of jutsu's for offensive and defensive capabilities." Deciding to elaborate to Akira, Naruto made a few hand signs and performed his trademark jutsu. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He yelled as four Naruto clones appeared after a loud pop.

It was now Akira's turn to be surprised seeing what Naruto just did. Never in his life had he witnessed a technique like this. To be actually seeing a five Naruto's and not just an illusion, as one of them picked up a rock and hurled it into the trunk of a tree embedding it deep.

"Woaah! Now that was one hell of a technique! You're pretty strong too! In all my years of traveling, not once have I ever seen that technique."

Deciding to let the smith see a little bit of his skills, Naruto performed some simple water and wind jutsu's obliterating a few trees they pass by, while on the other hand Akira couldn't help but admire the talents of his young companion. A little while later they entered the forest that was supposed to be the shortcut to the magical city of Geffen.

Thick trees surrounded the area, their leaves shadowing the rays of the sun. As they traveled further deeper into the forest, they came upon a beautiful lake, which was the only place in the middle of the forest that wasn't overshadowed by the tall trees. The water from the lake was clear and glittering as the sunrays reflected through the lake. Deciding it's best to rest a while, both adventurers stopped and washed. Naruto deciding to take a bath, discarded all his clothes and jumped on the lake to remove the goop that covered him earlier that day while on the other hand, Akira refilled his water containers and contentedly washed his face after.

Unpacking a few fruits, Akira tossed Naruto some apples and the young blond proceeded to munch on the fruit. Sighing he munched on the fruit thinking it was way much better if there were some ramen available. How he wished he could taste his favorite food again, but things couldn't get any worse. Naruto began to wonder if this world ever had stalls that served ramen. Unbeknownst to the both traveler, A pair of red eyes were spying on the two strangers just beyond a clump of trees. Signaling his companions to move around their unsuspecting victims, the strong brute with green skin wearing a helmet with two protruding horns who seemed to be their leader clasped his war axe grinning, ready for bloodlust commanded the remaining green-skinned horde that stayed behind him to follow.

Akira felt something unusual about his surroundings. He couldn't put his feelings at ease as if something was about to happen. Dropping the apple he's eating, Akira rested his hand just beside his battle axe. Naruto's happy go lucky demeanor suddenly changed into a serious one as he stopped eating then stared at Akira. As if understanding each other, both tensed and waited for whomever it is that was watching them to make their next move.

With one hand beside his axe, the other rummaged through the bag, looking for something. When Akira pulled out his hand from the bag, he tossed a bundle of cloth to Naruto. "Here kid, you'll need this." Opening the cloth, Naruto stared at an oddly shaped dagger embedded with jewels. It was made out of some monsters tooth, probably a canine, with runic engravings on its side, and was very sharp.

"Found it on my travels. Was suppose to be a called a fortune sword. Ironically, It was swallowed by a monster Phreeoni I killed at the deserts. Weird thing about that is the creature tends to eat everything it sees. Just be careful kid and stick with me, things could get messy around here."

Without warning a volley of arrows shot from a distance heading straight for the two. Without waiting for a moments notice Akira sped through the clump of trees and made for covers with Naruto trailing behind him.

"Shit I think we made a wrong turn kid, were at their territory, and they're very pissed!"

Naruto panted heavily looked up at the smith. "Whose territory?"

Readying his axe, the smith posed for battle. "I think now is the time you'll find out."

To Naruto's surprise five huge brute with grin skins charged them. With a height of at least six feet tall each they brandished their bloody axes and headed straight for the two. Three headed for Akira while the other two headed straight for Naruto.

"Ready yourself Naruto! These orcs will stop at nothing to kill you!" Akira yelled as he also charged the three heading for him. He swung his axe to the first rushing orc that came over him cutting his arms in the process. Two charged from the back which the smith barely evaded.

An orc prepared to strike the smith down with his axe, but Akira reacted swiftly brandishing his weapons at the creature's torso cutting it into half. Blood sprayed all over the place as the decapitated orc fell into the ground lifelessly. Not even given the chance to recover, the other creature charged at Akira swinging his club clumsily. He aimlessly tried to hit the smith hitting almost everything surrounding them. Posing himself to strike and bringing his axe forward, he swung the axe in an upward motion cutting the club into half then slashed vertically through the creature's neckline cutting the orcs head.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto evaded the two creatures who chased him. They were indeed strong but clumsy. And Naruto was just way too fast for them. An orc striked his axe down to where Naruto was only for the blond to poof out of existence leaving a log.

"Hurrrgg? Didja git the humie? Eiii dishappear outta nowhereee" The other orc looked below the small crater made the axe impact on the ground checking the splintered log. Bewildered he looked below the log only to find nothing while his companion was as much as puzzled as he was.

Then without warning Naruto appeared from above the treelines jumping at the back of the unsuspecting orc. He clasped so hard to hold on to the creature, cause the orc was now thrashing madly trying to get rid of Naruto. Naruto stabbed the orc at the back simultaneously only to be surprised that it barely caused damage to the creature. Only a fourth of the blade penetrated through the tough green skin this creature had. Thinking of a way to fell the creature, he opted to go for the critical killing spots he learned from the academy.

"Get em off! Get em off!! Git this humie outta me back!" He yelled at his companion. Still hanging at the orc's back Naruto noticed that the other orc came up to his companion probably gonna help. Still thrashing madly and to no avail of getting rid of the blond, without hesitation Naruto climbed up clasping his one hand to the creature's neck while the other hand gripping the dagger.

"Parasite? I'll show you parasite!" With a swift motion, Naruto plunged the dagger with all his might into the creature's jugular then ripping it for maximum damage. The orc fell on a knee covering up his neck that which was now bleeding heavily before slumping down the ground, while Naruto jumped back a few feet giving him distance.

Without a moments notice a hard crash was heard beside him causing him to stir and evade quickly as the tree beside him was shattered to pieces. Looking back, he saw the axe that he evaded now stuck at the trunk of a tree.

Gritting his tusks and mad at Naruto for killing his comrade, he ran up and tried to ram the blond which he successfully evaded. This was no ordinary orc. It's skin was grey compared to the other green ones. And it's freakishly strong. Seeing his target missed Naruto took the opportunity and performed his favorite Kage bushin no justu.

Ten clones poofed out and started to pummel the orc mercilessly, striking from all the sides, targeting pressure points and critical strike points. Now with a bloodied frenzy the orc took the remains of the splintered tree, swung it into a 360 degree arc obliterating 5 of the clones.

"I hate humies using magick! I'll grind your bones!" The orc said as he swung his makeshift club at the remaining clones' poofing them all out of existence.

"There! That'll show ye arrogant humies who's bos round ere!" He muttered to himself practically proud of taking care of the shadow clones not even knowing that the real Naruto wasn't included in there.

Naruto who was at his back the whole time grinned at the unsuspecting creature. "Hey you overgrown swine, back here!" The infuriated orc turned his back to Naruto only for the blond to throw his dagger at the unsuspecting creature with all his might, aimed straight to the forehead. Without given chance to react the dagger struck the orcs brows with great impact going through the orc's brows and lodging itself to a tree behind the creature. Instantly the orc fell to the ground lifeless with blood sprawled all over.

Looking at a few distances behind him, he saw Akira kill the last one of the attacking creature. Naruto couldn't help but be amazed at the smith's skills with wielding an axe. All though the fighting style was somewhat crude, it was very effective delivering maximum damage. It was rather indeed scary to be under Akira's blade. Another uncommon thing is that the smith moved flawlessly with grace and speed. Looking at the smith Naruto saw him, wave and he waved back.

"Kid, careful that's just the first wave! Here come's another!" Akira yelled as he defended against another charging group. Five of them shot out towards the smith surrounding him immediately. With each one closing in on him Akira concentrated his spiritual power, and waited for them to come closer. Feeling that they've closed in enough, there it happened.

What Naruto saw, amazed him at the smith's skills. A little bit of aura flared up around the smith and then an ethereal illusion of a hammer appeared out of the sky falling on the unsuspecting orcs.

Akira noticing the killing point unleashed his spiritual power and conjured up his technique. Shouting at the top of his voice Akira yelled. "HAMMER FALL!" An ethereal hammer came crashing down at the five orcs shaking the ground, dust, and debris everywhere due to the impact. After the smoke from the impact cleared, there stood the five orcs, standing around the smith stunned and unable to move. Akira, who did not give the creatures' time to recover, hacked and slashed at them with deadly precision. He moved at the first orc cutting its head with a mighty swing, moving up to the other swing his axe horizontally cutting its torso then moving next to another.

Everything was a bloodbath. The fury that Akira unleashed was unbelievable. A technique that stunned a group of the creatures leaving them defenseless. After clearing his enemies, the ground around the smith was littered with decapitated orc body parts. Blood is everywhere.

"Akira-san! More of them!" Naruto yelled as he raised up his dagger, while Akira readied himself for another wave of onslaught. This time, a hale of arrows were shot towards them by a group of orcs who were armed with long bows. Naruto sped towards the orc archers, evading the arrows while closing the distance on their location weaving his way across the trees inside the forest. Akira in the meantime engaged the orcs that charged his way after the arrow volleys from the archers ceased.

Closing on the archer groups' distance, Naruto jumped midair in front of the orc archers. Seeing the blond approaching, they all aimed at Naruto midair releasing all their arrows.

Naruto seeing the archers unleashing their arrow volley performed a series of hand seals mid-air, inhaling deeply.

"Katon! Karyu Endan!" Naruto exhaled his breath causing him to unleash a grand fireball from his mouth in the shape a dragon. The flame dragon shot through the direction of the closing arrows incinerating them and headed straight for the group of archers who were surprised at what Naruto did. Without even knowing what hit them, a scorching flame engulfed their position as the flame dragon devoured them.

After the flame died down, charcoal black spots were the only thing that remained on the once location of the eleven orc archers. Akira, having disposed of his own orcish problem headed straight for Naruto.

Grinning at the blond Akira approached hi. "Yo kid? Still alive?" Naruto wiped the sweat on his brows and looked at the approaching smith. "Akira-san, what are these creatures? They're sure as hell tough."

"They're orcs Naruto. They've been a problem for humanity since the age of Strife. Oh and for your info, age of Strife is a time when gods and mortals fought together against monsters and demons. Though the history mentioned that most of these vile creatures were vanished back to their realm, a few escaped and remained here in Midgard. The orcs were the few lucky ones, and unlucky for us humans, they have been plaguing us ever since. Looks like you did a number on these orc archers." Pointing at the scorched mark at the ground.

"Yup, they're really tough. Especially that gray one" Naruto replied pointing at the dead grey orc body on the ground.

A sudden thought occurred on Akira as he realized something. Why is there a grey orc out at this location? Those types of orc are only located at the heart of the orcish village. Another thing is that orc archers hunt alone, not in groups. Something is not right.

"Naruto, that's a high orc, probably one of their toughest warriors. I'm surprised you defeated it. However, things don't fall into place. First were attacked by almost thirty orcs, second were farther away from orc village so how come they're here? They must have been a raiding party sent to pillage outlying villages in the borders." Then upon realizing something, Akira readied himself posed for battle. "Naruto! Orc raiding parties are led by an orc leader, and if im correct….." From the dark shadows of the trees there the two saw two large red eyes approaching them.

"How dare you get rid of em grots! Now I hafta get back in me village en bring me another buncha worthless squiggs. Ya think ya humies are speziel aint cha? Now I'm gonna chop you up fer killin me boys! WAAGHHH!!" A voice from the darkness suddenly shot out.

Emerging from their view was the thing that Akira dreaded. A ten feet tall orc thrice as large as the normal green ones came out of the shadows. This one was wearing a helmet with three horns signifying its status upon orcish society. No doubt, this was an Orc Lord. On his arms was a huge axe dripping with blood.

Naruto and Akira readied themselves as they saw the Orc Lord approach them. "Kid this is not good. If worst thing happens, I want you to flee from this place ok?"

"What are you talking about Akira-san? If you are asking me to leave you behind then you can forget about it. Somebody once told me that those who abandon their companion are worse than trash; I will not leave you behind! Cause that's my nindo!"

Akira smirked nervously, obviously noticing their impending doom. "No time being melodramatic kid, let's kick this thing's ass!"

The Orc Lord charged the two of them brandishing its axe obliterating everything in it's path. Trees were destroyed and the ground was obliterated due to the impact of where the axe lands. Naruto and Akira evaded at the merciless onslaught repeatedly. This Orc Lord ain't a pushover. Not only is he strong, he's also fast and agile. Turning towards the Orc Lord, Akira charged the creature and met him heads on. Blow for blow were exchanged. Both axes clashed together, igniting sparks in the air. The Orc Lord spun towards the smith bringing his axe in a spinning motion struck Akira's axe knocking him back in the trees.

Naruto performed kage bushin and charged the creature with his own army. They surrounded the Orc Lord striking all over from different direction. But to no avail all those killing strikes did nothing to this tough one. Its as if his skin is made out of metal. Nothing could penetrate it.

"Give it up you gitz, youz ain't standin no chance gainst the Lord of Orcs!" Grinned the creature as he obliterated the remaining Naruto clones.

Launching himself, mid-air Naruto made some hand signs creating the same grand fire ball technique at the creature.

"**Katon Karyu Endan**" The flame dragon shot out of Naruto's mouth and headed straight to the Orc Lord. The fireball covered the ground and incinerated everything within a ten meter radius.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was surprised to see the vile creature still standing as if nothing happened to it. Grumbling angrily Naruto made some clones and tried attacking him with another jutsu. Leaping towards the lake Naruto performed some hand seals conjured a current of water.

"**Suiton**; **Suiryudan no Jutsu****!" **The current of water formed into a shape of a dragon came out of the lake and started toward the orc lord swallowing the creature. Torrent of water slammed to the ground hitting the Orc Lord in full impact.

Akira on the other hand recovered from his fall, could not help but be amazed at the unique combat style his companion is showing. Not only is he quick and agile, he also performs these techniques similar to that of the mages with the elements. Breaking out of his thoughts, Akira jumped back and charged the orc.

Both were surprised when Naruto's jutsu died down. There stood the Orc Lord once again, even more infuriated.

The creature who was totally annoyed with the blond clones tried to swap each one not noticing the smith who was behind him.

"Now's the chance." Akira thought as he conjured his spiritual power once again performing his hammer fall. An Ethereal hammer landed at the Orc Lord crashing and making a crater.

Akira's eyes went wide as he saw that there was no effect at all, the creature still stood with all it's glory not even affected by his technique. Enraging the orc further, it tried to cleave Akira with its axe while the smith blocked knocking him once again back at the tree lines.

Naruto, who was now fighting furiously, was casting simultaneous jutsu from him and his clones. Then one grave mistake that did not even occurred to him was when he jumped mid-air performing another fire jutsu, the Orc Lord also jumped swiftly closing on the blond. Then the unthinkable happened. It grabbed Naruto by the head and slammed his body to the ground.

Loud crash was heard as smoke and dust cover the place where Naruto landed. "NARUTO!!" Akira who went wide-eyed was enraged seeing his companion beaten down so easily.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Shit not this again! What the hell am I doing in here?"

**YOU STUPID BRAT! COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE IN PEACE? I TOOK A QUICK SHUTEYE THE NEXT THING I KNOW YOU'RE DYING AGAIN! YOU'RE FUCKING PATHETIC**!" the Kyuubi retorted as he mocked the blond.

"What? I thought you died already? How come you didn't answer me when I tried to talk to you earlier?"

"**IF I DIED, WE WOULD'NT BE HAVING THIS FUCKING CONVERSATION! NOW WHAT STUPID THINGS DID YOU DO THIS TIME? AFTER THAT THING THAT HAPPENED LAST TIME THERE'S THIS STRONG URGE FOR ME TO SLEEP AND HIBERNATE, BUT THANKS TO YOU, NOW IM FUCKING AWAKE**!"

"As much as I hate to do this, now's not the time to talk about this. Were really in a deep shit right now so let me borrow your power for a while. I'm gonna kick this fucking monster's ass to kingdom come!" Naruto spat out venomously. "Then we'll talk later!"

**HEH! FIGURES! GO AND GET WILD**!" The Kyuubi retorted kicking Naruto out of his mindscape back to reality.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, feeling a rush of crimson chakra coming out of him. The familiar chakra of his tenant flared out of him healing his broken ribs from the impact. Coming out of the crater, his crimson slitted eyes were now glaring at the creature. Baring his defined fangs and highlighted whiskers Naruto clenched his fists and readied himself once again for battle.

Akira could not believe what he is seeing. As if, a miracle has just happened right in front of him! Nobody could survive that onslaught, especially from the orc lord. Let alone a kid! This kid was amazing, not only did he survive; also, it is as if a renewed will to knock this creature down has emerged. Looking at Naruto, he saw the kid engulfed in a red aura. Scratching his head once again when he remembered Naruto came falling out of the skies, healing rapidly. Guess for that blond those things bizarre to him were just ordinary occurrences. Snapping out of his thoughts, he returned to the heat of the battle.

"Now the kid's serious! Let's see what he can do!" He smirked wiping the blood trickling down his forehead. Akira glanced his way towards Naruto and gave him a nod. "Hey kid, I see you've grown serious! Well I wouldn't let you out do me! Let's kick this asshole once and for all!"

Then a flare of aura ripped through the smith. Concentrated blue sparks came over him. Static of electricity randomly surge through the axe as he began to unleash his true power.

Shouting with all his might the smith raised his axe. "**MELT DOWN**!" The axe glowed yellow with intense heat. Still concentrating, an electric surge began to form up engulfing his body. "**MAXIMUM OVERTHRUST**!" increasing his power twice fold. "**ADRENALINE RUSH**!" His body pumped adrenaline enabling him to become lighter, his speed and agility increasing dramatically. "**CRAZY UPROAR**!" His strength increasing.

"You damn orc, now with this axe I will bring forth it's power and send you back to hell! **WEAPON PERFECTION**! **MAXIMIZE POWER**!" glowing red aura now surrounded him and his glowing weapon bringing out the essence or soul of the weapon as they so believed in for maximum and deadly damage and efficiency. The true power of the White Smith has come forth.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Kinda got stuck on lots of things anyway I've had a blast writing a chapter this long. Hopefully next update wouldn't be too far off as I've started on the battle against the orc lord. At the same time I kept playing RO to get some ideas on where the stories goes on next. Lolz kinda funny to write impromptu. Anyway I thought of this during one of our boss hunts when we encountered the Orc Lord. Next time a final battle against the orky boss and new characters to meet up with Naruto. Conversations with the fox. Also I'm planning in making Naruto learn skills from different type of jobs but of course he'd still retain his konoha shinobi status.** Reviews please? **I only got two. My apologies to the warhammer 40k orcs fans! I made the orcs here sound like them! Lolz sorry but I also am so hooked on warhammer! Just recently bought my own copy of WH40k soulstorm! Lolz

**Suiton ****Suiryudan no Jutsu**** - ****A powerful attack that creates a huge current of water in the shape of a dragon, which is sent towards the opponent. Except when used by extremely powerful ninja, this jutsu can only be done when in or near a body of water.**

**Katon; Karyu Endan - Shoots an enormous ball of flame shaped like a dragon from the user's mouth.**

**Melt Down - This skill makes your weapon really hot. When you hit your target in PVP mode, his/her equipment burns and melts down. Has a chance to break the opponents weapon and chance to break the armor per hit. Against monsters it decreases the monsters attack or defense by 25 for about 5 sec. The effect remains if the caster switches weapons or fights with bare fists.**

**Maximum OverThrust – Increase weapon damage by 200 using zenny(RO Money currency) to improve damage. 5000z at lvl 5 for 200 max damage output.**

**Adrenaline Rush – Decreases character's attack delay with maces and axes. (Since axes are heavy weapons and there is always the delay when you wield this weapon, however with adrenaline rush, it makes the heavy axes and maces lighter to wield thus decreasing the delay.)**

**Hammer Fall - Attempts to stuns targets in 5x5 area surrounding the targeted cell. Can only be used with maces and axes. Does not work on Bosses.**

**Crazy Uproar – Increase strength for a duration of time. STR+4 **

**Weapon Perfection - Changes all weapon size modifiers for the character and all Party members in range to 100 for the skill's duration.**

**Maximize Power - The character does maximum damage on all attacks THAT HIT**


	6. Of Orc Lords and Newcomers

Flashback 2 years ago

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Ragnarok Online, only the OC's**_

_Flashback 2 years ago_

Prontera Church

The aged man smiled proudly at the young acolyte. Serve the Holy being who guides and blesses the people of Midgard. Uphold justice and purge the evil that roams the world. Turn the undead and lead their poor souls to rest. Lastly, help those who are in need. Those were the commandments followed by those who chose to serve the Holy being. Father Mauresius turned to the young acolyte. With a rosary in his hand, he gave it to the young girl who was just ordained into the Holy order.

Rise My Child, you have succeeded the trials given to you by our order. Now it is up to you to do your part in our world. Help those who are in need." The high priest smiled as the young girl rose up smiled at him while tears of happiness filled her cerulean eyes, the chapel light illuminating her petite form.

It was over. Here she was now, no longer a novice but a full pledged acolyte. She will be making her journey over midgard, upholding the honor and virtues given to her by the Holy order. Sairi Henrietta Barnhazard felt so much happiness that time making her way out of the prontera church. Little did she knew that fate had such greater things installed for her.

_Present_

"Damn this stupid trail! I can't believe you talked me into taking this path! Arggghhh!! Blast this stupid thorn patch!" A tall young man with an auburn hair complained as her companion followed him eagerly while he hacked and slashed through the jungle. The girl just giggled at the predicament his companion's in.

Rain Barnhazard has been a seasoned veteran of the Midgardian knights. Fighting during the siege of clock tower at Aldebaran where adventures fought the creatures of darkness summoned to raze the city from the clock tower. Trudging along the difficult path, the bulkily armored knight cut through the vines and making a clear path for them to pass through.

Putting a scowl at her face, Sairi stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "It wasn't my fault if my warp incantation threw us off the point! Now if I am correct, were nearing Geffen! So stop whining and just continue!" Rain just shook his head in disbelief at his cousin's bossiness. Sighing, he quite remembered when they were both just novice adventurers. Their Family came from adept Priests and Priestesses serving the Holy Order of Prontera, so naturally his family urged him to do so. Both he and his cousin Sairi went to serve the Holy order and help those who are in need, but along the way, Rain became amazed with the Knights. He observed how they were solemn to their code of chivalry and bravery. How they selflessly flung their selves into danger just to be able to protect and uphold justice. Thus, he chose to become one, to his family's disappointment, he followed his heart and lived following the code of chivalry. Rain's decision saddened Sairi a bit but when they were anointed their job classes, both of them paired off and went on an adventure all over Midgard. They were both partners, Rain as the fighter and Sairi as his support. Few years went by and through the experience they both gained in their adventures, they both ascended, Sairi being ordained as a priestess, and Rain meeting all the requirements and taking his trials of knighthood.

"Now were really lost!! We're loosing daylight Sairi! You and your perfect sense of direction, we should've taken the warp services at the _Kafra corp_!" Without warning a fist came crashing down Rain's head causing him knocking him out in the process. Fuming, Sairi continued on her track. "Shut up Rain, I know where I'm going!" Rain scratched his head in frustration as he pulled his peco peco mount with him while following Sairi's lead.

Both trudged on the forest vigilantly, looking for any impending danger that may come their way. It was until a little later that they've heard crashes and explosion. Rain, taking point, let his cousin silently through the thick overgrowth, and surveyed the surroundings. There they saw bodies of mutilated orcs scattered everywhere. Gasping in surprise at the scene before them, Sairi covered her mouth and tore her eyes away from her view. "Sairi, prepare to support me, I have a feeling that the fighting is not yet over." Sairi looked at Rain and just nodded.

_With Naruto_

The Orc lord roared with fury as he swiped his axe at Naruto and Akira, while the two managed to dodge the reckless fury their enemy's directing at them. Despite the onslaught, the green boss still managed to stand up like nothing ever happened to him. Filled with rage the orc lord screamed and charged at them both. The orc lord swung his axe only to be met by Akira's while Naruto flanked the orc lord, trying to find an opening and evading the reckless swings of the massive brute. Suddenly a group of orcs appeared to support their leader but alas, due to the orc lord's frenzy he swung his axe with rage cutting down his own minions not even caring if they're friend or foe. A couple of them were cut into half while the others tried to escape, the orc lord himself grabbed one of his minion and crushed his skull throwing him to the others fleeing knocking them out in the process. He leaped at the downed orcs and proceeded to stomp them mercilessly in the ground making a pudding out of their faces. After butchering his own companions he turned back again at the two humans while surprised that a massive number of the human boy began to mob him. The clambered at him trying to poke his vital organs with their daggers and in one swinging motion, all the clones disappeared in smoke as the massive axe hit them. Using the smoke to screen his movement, Naruto charged imbuing chakra in his dagger. He aimed for the orc lord's knee cap puncturing it with his dagger causing the massive brute to double over and kneel in pain. Akira stroked his axe but was met by the orc's own.

Akira's body grew redder, an effect of his meltdown skills. As their axe clashed once more, Akira's axe repelled the orc lords' and repelled his blow, cracking the orc lord's weapon in the process, knocking him back.

Seeing this as an opening, Naruto charged forward once again at the staggering orc, still glowing from the kyuubi's red chakra and launched himself in the air towards the orc lord while on his left hands, he started to create a sphere of pure chakra. Upon seeing this, Akira contemplated that Naruto's about to do something unpredictable.

With the Rasengan fully formed Naruto rammed it straight at the orc lord's neck. The force was so tremendous that despite the orc lord's skin that could've been compared as thick and hard as an Elunium, splattering flesh and blood everywhere while the beast's head itself slowly began to slid down limply off it's neck, only a few layers of skin keeping it from falling off its neck due to it's contact with the rasengan.

Seeing the damage Akira whistled at his companion's technique. Truly deadly and effective. Naruto just stood back up, feeling drained as kyuubi's malicious chakra receeded. "Nice! You have got to teach me that!" The smith chuckled as he helped Naruto back up.

"Akira-san! Look! More of them are coming!" The blonde shinobi mentioned at his companion as a number of the orc minions appeared at the thick overgrowth where the archers used to be. "Damn it kid, looks like that overgrown abomination's expecting reinforcement." He muttered while readying his battle axe. "Shit, this is not good, I'm out of mana." Akira thought as he felt the pain resurface from his wounds. The adrenaline rush started to recede and he could feel his body becoming slightly numb. But he couldn't believe that only the two of them fell an orc lord which was suppose to take a whole party with full support to do. Nevertheless, he stopped basking at their long-lived glory as he noticed that the orcs are starting to flank them.

Akira and Naruto stood back to back surrounded by the mob. Gripping his dagger, Naruto eyed the mob looking at the surroundings and checking their terrain and see if he can use anything to their advantage. Despite having the kyuubi's chakra, the enemies he faced here are not like those in the shinobi nations. They are a lot more stronger and harder to kill. "Hey kid, seems to me that you're going to need a lot of practice after we get through this alive!" the smith hollered. "It seems so Akira-san, the enemies are tougher than what I've expected." "Damn it, I felt drained after using the kyuubi's chakra, and there are still more of them!" Naruto thought as he observed every move their enemies about to make.

The mobs started to encircle them. The orc archers at the back readied their bows and prepared for a volley of arrows when suddenly a massive explosion struck them, launching the archers into the air. The explosion was so tremendous that even of the orcs in front of them were blown off by the force of impact, clearing the path infront of them.

When the dust cleared, they saw a peco peco mounted knight with a long runic spear and a priestess dismounting from the peco peco.

"Hey! Need a little help? Seems to me you've got yourself a little orky problem." the knight said. Grinning madly Akira could not be happier, thank the gods for that. "Boy, just in the nick of time! Yeah we got ambushed by these green meanies out of nowhere!" Akira replied.

Sairi ran towards them and healed Naruto first. The young blonde looked at the cerulean eyes staring at him. The girl muttered some incantation and a green tinge of aura surround her and concentrating on her palms as they began to glow, as she finished casting her "Heal" spell. Snapping out of his thoughts Naruto felt his energy replenish. His wounds seemed to heal faster and the pain he felt on his body, turned into a numb ache. "Thanks for whatever it is you're doing." Naruto said to the girl.

Thank me later stranger; we still have to take care of them. She pointed at some of the orcs who were beginning to get up after the explosion. Sairi rushed at Akira and healed his wounds. "Thank you little lady, now lets teach these bastards not to mess with the humans!"

Sairi stood up after healing Naruto and Akira. "Don't worry! I'm here to support you!" she mentioned as she began her incantations. Rain in the meantime skewered a couple of charging orcs with his spear.

The Smith just cleaved a charging orc in a half when he turned back at his young shinobi companion. "Hey Naruto! Whatever you do, protect our support! She's a sitting duck while conjuring her support spells! Protect her while me and the knight face them! "He yelled while Naruto gave him his trademark thumbs up grinning.

"May your heart be light, may your mind be free of fear, may the darkness never cross your door…..BLESS!!" Sairi finished conjuring her spells and casted it at her companions.

Naruto felt the effects of the spell. His stamina replenished, he felt stronger and faster. His chakra replenishment seemed to go faster. Conjuring a couple of kage bushins he and his clones charged at the center of the mob, hacking slashing and with great precision, targeting the killing spots of these orcs. No matter how tough their skins are, Naruto made sure to take advantage of their weak points killing them instantly.

Five orcs charged forward making a lunge at Akira. He conjured once again his hammer fall stunning the five and started hacking and slashing them. Looking around, he saw a couple of archers aiming at their support priestess. He hastily ran through the dead bodies laying around and reach them before they can fire. The couple of orc archers were surprise at the speed of the smith, who was now nearing them dropped their bows and unsheathed their daggers to meet the charging smith. Unfortunately, their prowess was no match for the skills of the white smith.

Rain in the meantime was surrounded by another group of orcs. Controlling his peco peco steed with finesse and skill, he calmed down mount and waited patiently for the orcs to make their move. They attacked all together trying to gang up on the knight. Raising his spear above his head, his weapon glowed and in an arching strike he shouted, brandish spear. The force of his weapon cut the orcs that were in the way while launching the others midair. Looking at his six o'clock, he saw a few orc stragglers trying to run away. With his spear in his arms he aimed at the orcs running conjuring up his mana. "Spear Boom!" he shouted, releasing his spear as it flew through the air, impaling the orc, passing through it and hitting the other one in front of it who was also fleeing, killing them in an instant.

Sairi was at the center conjuring projectile spells hitting the orcs while she was surrounded by her companions protecting her from possible orcish stragglers. Akira and Rain were also doing the same, annihilating the orcs to the best of their abilities.

A few more minutes after massacring the orc horde, the four of them stood at a circle formation, with Sairi in the middle surrounded by the other three. And out of the circle, a scene so gruesome layed before their eyes. Mutilated and decapitated bodies of orcs scattered everywhere. Blood and flesh splattered all throughout their battlegrounds. The same as the obliterated vegetations scattered everywhere. Proud at their handiwork, the knight looked at his companion.

"Hey Sairi, you okay there?" He asked. "Yeah, not a scratch let me rest for a while. Kind of tired from all the support spells I've casted." She looked at the other two, noticing that their smith companion approached the dead body of the orc lord. She looked at her blonde companion who sat down on the ground, breathing heavily, a sign of exhaustion. "Here, this will help you out a bit. It's an orange potion. This will relieve you of fatigue." smiling as she hands out the bottle at Naruto.

Naruto happily accepted the bottle and gulped the potion in one swing. Tasting the bitterness of it, he started to cough and spit the after effect of the potion. "Gaaahh it's bitter!" He muttered "But anyway thanks for the help, we would've been goners if you guys hadn't showed up." Naruto stood up and bowed his head at the two only to be greeted by the smiling Sairi.

"Geeze, you guys are strong! you single handedly defeat an orc lord without any support!" Rain shook his head as he approach the blonde. "I think introductions are in place. My name is Rain Barnhazard, a knight of the royal chivalry order of Prontera." Sairi took her turn and introduced herself. "Sairi Henrietta Barnhazard. Priestess of the Holy order. Me and my cousin were on our way to Magical City of Geffen when I miscalculated our warp zone.

Naruto, still alienated throughout the conversation decided to just plain and bluntly introduce himself. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Akira and I are heading to Geffen ourselves." He introduced while pointing at Akira still looting the dead orc bodies looking back at them when he heard his name mentioned and waved back. "Mr. Uzumaki, it's an honor fighting beside a skilled warrior such as you, although this is the first time I've seen those kind of skills. I presume you are an assassin, with your speed and precision?" Rain asked. Naruto just shook his head and smiled at them. "Nope! Although were also called that sometimes. I'm not an assassin, I'm a shinobi! And please call me Naruto."

Rain and Sairi looked at each other with a bewildered expression. That was the first time they've heard of that job class. They were about to ask more about it when they saw the smith approaching them and deciding that the questions can come later when they're out of this hostile place.

Akira went back to the group after looting the dead orcs. He carefully looked at his step, trying not to slip on the chunks of flesh and blood littered around. "Hey guys, I guess it's high time we leave this place. No telling, if more of them are still coming." They all agreed and headed to the clearing leaving the carnage behind them.

It took them a while to get out of the forest and into the fields of Geffen. Akira found a big tree in the middle of the field and informed the group that they should make camp and rest seeing, as they are already exhausted from the ordeals before.

Akira cooked up a meal for everyone while Naruto slept due to exhaustion. Rain opted to feed his peco peco steed while Sairi knelt down and muttered some prayers of thanks to the gods after the battle.

Sairi looked at the sleeping Naruto and cannot help but wonder how unique he is. His style of fighting was not something she had seen before. He can make copies of himself and those copies are not illusions, unlike those magic spells usually seen in bazaars to entertain the populous. They are actually solid and helped him fight all throughout the battle. At first, she thought he was an assassin due to his speed but then he conjures those spells too. Before, she saw him forming a glowing blue sphere blowing the neck of the orc lord. Also during the flurry of battle, Naruto used a spell to conjure windblast. Never had she seen a job class that specializes in speed and stealth yet also use magic. "Yes, this boy is definitely interesting." She thought.

Rain approached Akira after he tied his peco peco. "Are you okay?" The smith just smirked at his question.

"I've been through worst beating than that. But I must say thanks for your help out there. Who knows what could've happened without you guys coming out of nowhere."

"So where are you guys going?" Akira asked.

"Heading straight for Geffen, me and my cousin's been wandering all over Midgard. Ya know, looking for adventure. Honing our skills to help out those who are in need." Rain answered the smith. "What about you….Akira is it?" he asked.

"For a while I'm also wandering but that was before I met my sleeping companion there a couple of days ago. We are also heading to Geffen, before we head out to Midgard frontier once again."

"Akira, since were heading in the same direction, you wouldn't mind the company right? That is if it's okay with you." He asked

"Don't worry about it. The more the merrier." Akira grinned as he glanced at the praying priestess then to the sleeping Naruto. "Yup things couldn't get more interesting indeed." He thought as the sun began to sink beyond the horizon.

Author's notes:

Thanks for reading. Although I'd really given up on this story. Factors why I haven't updated for so long. School stuff, very busy, so is my life. And I've stopped playing ragnarok online for a while so there was really no inspiration. Also writers block. Seems like little by little idea's are coming back to me. Thanks for reading again.

No pairings yet. Can't decide. Maybe Naru/Oc or Naru/??.

List of Skills Mentioned

_**Bless**__ – Acolyte/Priest class skills. Increases Dexterity, Strength and Intelligence of the target. Used to remove curse spell, This "Bless Curse" or "Offensive Blessing" will lower the HIT and Magical Attack of a monster, but has no effect on physical Attack_

_**Brandish Spear**__ – An area attack that can only be used while mounted and wielding a Spear class weapon to cause tremendous damage on the enemy. Skill is often used by the knights if there is a mob of monsters. _

_**Spear Boom/Spear Boomerang**__ - A ranged attack with the use of spear to impale enemies at a distance. Can be used with a one handed or two handed spear type weapons._

_**Elunium **__– A hard stone used for forging. It hardens armor making it tougher. These rare stones are sought after to improve the durability of armors._

_**Peco Peco**__ - Large bird like creature tamed and used as mounts of knight type classes. _


	7. Trouble at Geffen

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or Ragnarok Online only the OC's**

"Geffen, the magical city, was once one of the proudest and thriving in all of Midgard. History says that this is where the birth of magic began, in the very heart of the city itself. During the old times, people of Geffen learned and studied the arts of magic. They say that Geffenians are adept in all kinds of magic, and thus were proven with the rise of the mages, wizards, sorcerers, and warlocks and making Geffen as the capital city of magic. Folk lore said that the city itself once rivaled the home of the gods because of its splendor design and architecture. Floating spires and beacons of portals were used to teleport people all over the city. Landmasses defied the laws of gravity as they floated above the skies, until the age of strife when the demons attacked. Geffenians stood brave and proud facing the demonic onslaught that siege the city. Thousands of them did not even made it to the great Geffen Bridge, the only access to the city as a wide array of mages and wizards defended the battlements against these abominations. They stood proud as their glory spread throughout Midgard to be one of the cities in defiance against the demons. Then until that fateful day when legions of the dreaded unholy forces attacked them led by the Nosferatu and the Doppelganger. They and their undead minions attacked the Magical city by the thousands, forcing the Geffenians into a battle of attrition. The City although strong itself did not have enough resources when the siege dragged on for many months. Supplies ran out and their number started to dwindle while the undead kept on coming like an endless horde. Many died and sacrificed their lives in defense of the city. The leader Magos Octavia, ordered the Geffenians to evacuate the city by forcing the remnants of her forces to make an attack at the eastern side to make way for the refugees to flee for the other Midgardian cities. Once it was done, the casualties of her attacking forces were massive. Saddened by the loss, she alerted her council to open the relic sanctuary. It is a place where forbidden and ancient spells are hidden. The holy vaults is located in the deepest part of the dungeons and guarded by elite wizards day and night. As added precaution, the vault is surrounded by runic warding spells, unbreakable even by the gods themselves. Inside a holy relic rest guarded by magical steel golem. The holy staff was said to have been owned by the unknown founder of Geffen. The relic can wield the powers of the elements. The one who can wield this awesome power, can destroy humanity and even the whole Midgard. Then, she realized that it was not extermination or genocide of Geffenians these demons were after because they can stand their ground against them, it was the holy relic itself that was the target. And for these vile demons to have the audacity to attack means they found a way to bypass the seals. Making a very bold decision, Magos Octavia commanded his council to bring the staff and wielded it herself. She ordered her remaining forces to evacuate the battlements and form at the center of the city where she conjured an ancient runic spell used by the elves themselves to conjure up a huge meteor storm as the undead and unholy demons flooded the city. Her defenders fought with holy fervor not giving quarters to the enemies but alas despite their bravery, their numbers dwindled one by one. Before ordering the remaining of her forces to evacuate, she ordered them to salvage all the ancient spells and relics hidden on the vaults to save them from the attack. After a successful evacuation, she and a handful of her high wizards fought and stood against the Nosferatu and the Doppleganger. The conclusion although costly, Octavia herself sacrificed her life as she fought the Doppelganger and the Nosferatu to buy time until the conjured meteor landed on Geffen and wipe it out of existence. With the loss of the demons leaders, the unholy forces just vanished.

The survivors came back and rebuilt the magical city after the war on top of the old Geffen's ruins. Demonic force could still be felt and with their magical knowledge, they isolated all the vile essences and entombed it at the center of the city where the demonic aura was at its strongest. After that, they built a tower to commemorate the loss of their leader and inside the tower, magical wards, and sentries were established to keep the demons from getting out of the old ruins. It was widely known as the great tower of Geffen. The tower itself is the gateway to the old ruins, where demons still lurk until this day. They say that from time to time, the Nosferatu was seen roaming on the lower levels of the ruins. Or so as the other adventurers say. But a word of advice, many adventurers loose their lives to find treasure, fame and glory under those ruins, but what's even scarier? The doppelganger demon also lives. One moment you're talking to your teammates the next you're already dead cause you didn't know that the demon took the place of your comrade."

Their eyes went in awe as the old man kept finished his story inside the pub. The night was really cool and a high time for people to go to pubs and grab a drink.

"Really now old man, you're seriously telling me that the old or ancient demons still lurks down there?" asked a knight who was nursing his mug of ale. "You expect us to believe that trash you've just mentioned? Or are you just saying that so that you can have all the treasures and loot to yourself?"

"Foolish man! I do not care if you go down there; I am just giving you a warning! Just like the other imbecile who goes down there carelessly throwing their lives away! What I wouldn't do to see your agonizing face, yelling for your mother!" the old man replied.

Upon hearing, the angered man drew his sword and turned the table from where he was sitting. Pointing the sword at the old man's neck, the knight seethed in anger, when a voice stopped them.

"Not us old man, you see them?" a woman wielding a long staff with an ornate stone at the center, pointing at her companions including the knight. They are my companions. My name is Marsella, the wizard. Those are my companions." pointing at the knight, then a tall guy with a falcon perched on his left shoulder. A priest which seems to be meditating while holding a cup of ale in one hand and a rosary on the other. Then from the shadows, a guy whose half face was covered in a mask, his katars gleaming beside their sheaths. "I'm a guild mistress and these are my guild mates. We have cleansed the Goblin menaces and a horde of orcs single handedly. We have faced monsters spawned at the depths of Byalan Islands and been through the culvert passage to deal with the menace in the sewers of the holy city. So don't tell us that we couldn't handle a task such as this." she boasted while flicking her hair. "Lower your sword Burrel, it's becoming un knightly of you. Even if he's a senile old man you shouldn't threaten the elderly." grinning while she continued.

"Bah! It's your funeral!" the old man replied as he went back to his ale. When the heat subsided inside the bar, the rowdy group took off and the knight glared at the old man spitting on the floor before getting out of the pub. The server, a cute girl with her hair tied into a pigtail just shook her head as she went over to the old man.

"Geeze Hapa, how many has it been this week? Five or six times?" She asked. The old man replied with a snort and took a large gulp from his mug.

"I don't care about it anymore Kelsey. They will not even listen. Like all those other stupid fools before or the others to come." He replied. He knew that like the others, they would also meet their doom under the ruins.

The knight led his party at the ruins where the undead lurks. Zombies emerged from the layers of ancient depth, attracted by the scent of living flesh. Slowly they moved towards the adventurers. Smirking, the knight charged slashing and hacking the undead as he made his way. One made it closer before being incinerated by a fireball courtesy of the wizard. The priest looked around sensing as if there is something ominous. Praying he started to draw his power.

"Thou art holy, thou art pure, free us from taint and darkness, protect us from the abominations, _ANGELUS!" _A hazy image of bells and feathers silhouetted above him for a few seconds before disappearing. The party members glowed and bathe in the holy defense as they trudged on to the lower ground.

"Stop, I can see some horse tracks here. Something's not right." He said while motioning the others to follow. Looking around intently for surprises to come out of the shadows, he pulled out a couple of silver arrows from his quiver and readied his hunter's bow. "It's coming." he said.

From the darkness emerged a horse covered in evil purple flame. It's red eyes glowing with pure evil and darkness. It shook its head and knickers before charging at the party.

"Battle positions!!" their party leader screamed as the party formed up. The wizard and the priest stayed at the back while the assassin and knight faced the demon head on. The hunter flanked them readying his bow.

The knight slashed the horse but his sword went through its body before sending the man flying with its kick. Surprised at what happened the priest suddenly remembered that shadow demons and ghosts are immune to physical attack.

"Everyone! that's a shadow demon! Only elemental attacks will kill it!" He yelled. The knight got up and quickly recovered after being sent flying a few feet above ground smashing into some ancient bricks.

"Blessed beings, hear thy prayers, lend me your powers to purify thy evil, _Aspersio_!" blessing the knights' sword with holy property. The horse charged again this time targeting the assassin but due to its quick reflexes, the shadow demon didn't hit him. The mage conjured ethereal bolts hitting the demon making it stagger a bit while the hunter damages the creature with his silver arrows. Hitting the creature dead on the forehead, the creature stopped its charge. Readying two arrows, he reloaded both arrows on his bow and executed a trademark skill used by hunters. "_Double Strafing_!" Then releasing the arrows to fly simultaneously on its target, hitting its head. The demon thrashed wildly as the effect of the silver arrows took place. Within seconds later the demon dissolved into thin air.

"Quickly recover and lets continue!" the wizard said as she motioned to the lead tracker to go on. They walked along the ancient ruins, with monsters popping up along the way. Pretty much they hacked and slashed their way through the lower depths making their way deeper underground. While walking through the dark patch, their tracker signaled them to stop, sensing as if something menacing is coming again. Then without warning a flock of bats appeared encircling them, some swooping to get a nick of human flesh. Normally these familiars are not such trouble however it's a different story if they attack in massive numbers.

"God of the north wind, aide me to destroy these foul creatures, _Storm Gust_!" The wizard conjured as she summoned an icy water element infused with wind encircling the flock, freezing them. Once frozen, they fall to the ground shattering into tiny pieces. " These creatures are pathetic."

From beneath the darkness, a silhouette figure appeared. A tall gangly man draped in what seemed to be an ancient cape approached the party. Grinning with malice he approached them slowly while calculating their capabilities.

"Ahh, so nice of you to visit my domain! I always love visitors around here, makes me feel special! But of course anyone who visits is welcome. Although I'm not too keen about letting them go!" he laughed while baring his sharp fangs at the group who raised and pointed their weapon at him.

Be gone demon! We have come to cleanse this place! We will defeat you! The priest replied. "Holy Light!" he shouted as a surge of holy force shot out of him and struck the man.

"Kabal! Let's charge him!!" The knight motioned for the assassin to follow him and charged straight at the man. Trailing swiftly the assassin unsheathed his katars and enchanted it with deadly poison, a trademark skill for the assassins then jumping at the man unleashing a barrage of deadly strikes with accurate precision hitting the vital points.

"Sonic Blow!!" the barrage went faster for the naked eye as it made minced meat out of the man, before leaping back behind for the knight to take over. The knight charged at the staggering man to hit him with a powerful blow which sends him flying and hitting the old pillars.

Nobody can withstand my bash demon! The minute you faced us you have sealed your fate! He smirked arrogantly as he watched their handy work at the demon. An eerie chuckle can be heard from the debris as the man rose up from the ground. The wounds inflicted by the assassin and the knight swiftly healed at an alarming rate as if he's never been hit. No traces of the cuts and wounds can be seen.

"My, my, too over confident are we? Is that all that you can muster pathetic human?" he stated as he began his slow approach once again. Angered by the man's arrogance, the knight charged again stabbing the man while the assassin aimed for its neck. Piercing the man through the stomach, the knight was surprised when his sword was stuck. Gritting his teeth, he pulled with all his might only to be chocked by the man and flinging him sideways crashing to a pile of dirt. The assassin dodged the retaliation of the man as he tried to swipe him.

"Be gone demon! North winds aid me, hear my call and send your frozen wrath! _Frost Diver!_" The wizard finished, as shards of ice erupted from the ground making its way to their enemy.

"FOOL! You think I could be killed with that?" he replied as he grabbed the assassins' arms, stunning the others at his speed and flinging him towards the direction of the fast approaching spell. Without a second to react, the assassin's eyes widened as the ice started to wrap his body, freezing him in a solid block of ice.

Aghast with horrors the wizard couldn't believe that the demonic entity used his team mate as a meat shield. Her spell backfired and now panic began to consume her. She looked around her and noticed her remaining team mates fight. The priest began onslaughts of his holy light spells while the hunter kept on strafing him with arrows w/c seemed to have little effect as the wounds pretty much heal instantly. They were indeed in trouble.

The man disappeared only to reappear behind the priest, grabbing him by the neck from behind and smashing his face at the pavement instantly killing him. The hunter seeing all of this shouted at their leader to flee while he took a handful of arrows and shot them all at the same time hitting the man with a lot of arrows pinning him to the wall. The arrow shower indeed worked wonders but alas, it was only to stall time.

The wizard recovered from her shock and seeing this as an opportunity, she channeled her remaining energy to this massive spell that she began to conjure. Her eyes glowed blue, as the mana leaked from her palms. Raising them up, surges of electricity started to dance around her body as she approach the last few passages of her incantation.

"North winds, hear my call, grant me your powers to send this vile demon to oblivion. Let the spirits of the wind guide me! Lend me your powers! _Jupitel Thund_….URRKK!! She was interrupted as a huge sword was impaled at her chest. Looking at the back, she saw Burrel, her knight comrade, as he slowly lifted the sword upwards tearing her flesh, and agonizingly splitting her slowly.

"Burr…el, but…..w-w-why?" she asked as tears slid down her face and blood started pouring out of her mouth. Burrel just grinned before changing into a sinister shadow, taking shape of an ethereal swordsman.

"Surprise!" he replied as he abruptly sliced the upper body into two killing the wizard. He laughed maniacally at his handy work. On the pile of dirt, a headless knight laid sprawled along the floor.

"Well, what will you do with the one frozen in ice?" he asked the tall lanky pale man.

"Let's take him to the sacrificial chambers. It is a nice day Doppelganger. Can you feel the seals weakening with every soul we offer to the dark gods? We will rise again and extract our vengeance upon these humans!"

Laughing maniacally like his comrade, Doppelganger brandished his sword and returned it at its sheath. "So what do you want to do to the other that escaped my dear Dracula?"

"I'm hungry…..I crave for a hunt!" he replied while grinning madly before transforming into a flock of bats heading for the direction where mostly the hunter fled. Doppelganger watched the demons with pumpkin heads lift the block of ice and carried him beneath the dark ruins. Another sacrifice he thought. Indeed, it was necessary; more souls are needed for the demonic pact to destroy the seals put by the humans. Indeed they will break out of the ruins and they will continue what they have started millennia's ago.

A few minutes later, an agonizing yell could be heard from afar. Yes indeed, the melodies of the tortured souls are music to their ears. They will open the seals to the deeper parts of the ruins into the old Geffenia where more of the unholy ones rest. They will unleash terror once again at Midgard.

A shriek was heard in the dead of the night from the dungeon entrance even reaching inside the pub, which stopped the patrons from drinking and stayed in silence for a while. Hapan just shook his head as the dungeon claimed a handful of souls once again. He knew that those foolish ones who ventured down the dungeons met their doom the moment they entered. He pitied them. He pitied those that lost their lives down there. Smiling bitterly, he raised his mug and made a toast in his thoughts to the fallen ones, because once, he was also a fool. A fool who lost his team mates down there to the abominations. A fool who narrowly escaped with his life and spent his remaining days pathetically becoming a drunk at the pub. He pitied them, including himself.

"And that Naruto is the history of Geffen." Sairi finished explaining as they made their way through the fields. "Up to these days, only skilled adventurers make their way down the ancient ruins. It's a good place to loot for items. But the danger is also great therefore inexperienced adventurers should stay away." Akira interrupted.

"But after the war people of Geffen rebuilt the city atop its old ruins. They sealed the old city because it was leaking of evil aura. Rumor has it that monsters nowadays below those ruins are stirring more and more often. Nobody knows the reason why but most believe that the seal is weakening." Rain added into the conversation. "But they shouldn't be too complacent with wards placed to protect the place. Although they're ancient and powerful wards, who knows they could be weakening. It's been around for thousands of years." Sairi interjected as they made their way atop of the hill.

It was a couple of days after the orky incident where they laid waste to the raiding horde. Instantly they all got along. Naruto got to know their temporary companions more. Both Sairi and Rain are cousins, roaming Midgard seeking adventure and along the way helping those that are in need. They were also amazed at the blond teens' display of his skills like his bushin no jutsu. Never in their lives have they witnessed a technique such as those that were pulled off by Naruto. Akira told the pair that he found Naruto with amnesia and has been helping him as not to arouse suspicion from the two. Akira explained to Naruto the bits and pieces of history about Rune Midgard, with Sairi and Rain adding their knowledge to the conversation from time to time.

Naruto stayed a little bit behind from the two and waited for Akira who was farther behind. "Well kid, were almost at Geffen. Any clues on what you're gonna do?"

"Akira-san, do you know a place that stores scrolls about legends and stuff from the past? I'd like to look up some things. Maybe it'll give me a clue on what I'm suppose to do. Or maybe even find my way home." He replied while reaching out his necklace underneath his cloth showing it to Akira as it glowed a little bit.

Akira smiled at his young companion. Smirking he slapped his shoulders from behind and assured him that there maybe some clues in Geffen.

"Well Naruto, best place to go to is Geffen's library. I'm sure we'd be able to find some clues there." he replied.

Naruto was still amazed at the creatures everywhere they passed by. Although majority of it were those pinkish cute blobs bouncing all around, occasional appearance of fluffy rabbit like creatures scurrying around could also be found. Rain told him that these creatures were called lunatics, one of the most common creatures found in Midgard. For novice adventurers they are the ideal creatures to train themselves with. Although not harmful enough to serious damage, their bite can be pretty painful for the inexperienced ones. As they made their way through the hills, Naruto could see other people scattered all around the plain. Some just passing by, others from what Rain mentioned before were novices. These children, barely reaching their teens were all around the field sporting their official brown novice gear, killing those caterpillar type creatures. Some are hunting those lunatics while others are fighting those cute porings, which saddened Naruto a bit. Looking puzzled, Akira explained that these novices need to learn how to fight by defeating creatures and since they've only just began, they should start out with the weakest creatures they can find. Once they've gained enough experience or learn enough skills, they can apply for their certain job classes and make their way throughout Midgard. While most people preferred to go on an adventure, many opted to stay and do regular jobs too. Naruto thought about it and compared it to konoha which was exactly the same. While many applied to be shinobis at the academy, a lot also prefer being civilians. It's the same in Midgard too.

He looked at what seemed to be a group of peco peco riders heading out to the frontier. Rain looked at the group passing them. These knights armed with spear must have been sent to patrol the outskirts of Geffen.

"Looks like they keep sending more patrols to the border." He said while still looking at the group of knights leaving dust behind their trail. "Unrest is present all throughout the capital cities. Before making our way through Geffen we heard that the Prontera is also tightening up their border patrols. They say that there were frequent skirmishes at the east and northern borders."

Yeah not only here, same as Aldebaran, however it is peaceful at Merchant City of Alberta and same for Izlude too. No attacks for a couple of years now but I wouldn't get too relaxed. Akira replied.

Rain-san, what are you gonna do when you get to Geffen? Naruto asked.

Looking at his cousin he asked. "Well Sairi? What shall we do at Geffen?"

We should look for a quest when we get there. Who knows, there are many people in need of our help once we arrive there. And what about you guys? Where are you off to? She asked.

Well we do not know yet Sairi. Probably stock up some supplies and there is something that I want to research at the library. Akira replied for Naruto while receiving a nod from the priestess. Upon reaching the hill, there they saw at the end of the plain was a huge stone bridge and beyond that stood a massive wall. But what captured Naruto's eyes was the largest tower he has ever seen in his entire life. He can't even compare it's massive size and height at the Hokage's tower back at Konoha.

Smiling, Sairi glanced at Naruto. "Naruto, welcome to Magic City of Geffen."

Wow…….s-s-sugoii!! He replied dumbly still mesmerized at the sight before him. It was indeed beautiful and magnificent. Naruto wondered, if this is the new Geffen, how much grander could the old one be?

Once the party set foot onto the bridge, Naruto still couln't get over his amazement. The city structures were massive. Huge crowds gather everywhere, but what fascinated him the most were the diverse population all around, ranging from blacksmiths whose vending their wares, to priests and knights haggling or just passing by. But majority of them were mages or wizards, since this is their home. Still he couldn't help but be more amazed when he got a closer look at the Geffen tower. This world sure is different from where he hailed from, until they entered the huge gateway, the entrance to the magical city of Geffen.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto pointed at a guy with a weird hat. From where he's standing, he's identify the man as a knight due to his bulky plate mail, but the most uncanny thing is a hat made out of cake atop his head.

"That my friend is what you call a cake hat." Akira replied smirking at what Naruto's pointing at. "Ne, ne Akira-san, wouldn't he be bothered by the ants or bugs he's gonna attract while he wears that thing?"

"Don't know Naruto, haven't tried using it. But they say that wearing the cake hat symbolizes your day of birth. So probably that guy's birthday is today. "He replied.

"Geeze whats the point of telling the whole world that it's your birthday? Isn't that like showing off or something? Or maybe just a way for others to treat you?

"Probably, but enough of that, lets head on our way." The smith said as he led them through the crowded streets of Geffen.

Akira and company laughed as Naruto gazed all around him with the curiosity of a child, smiling and inquiring about the things he never saw before. May it be from the headgears and accessories and even at the merchants and smith's vending shops. Never had he seen different kinds of head gears. Some cookier than the others, or some cooler and menacing to look at like Akira's bone helm. Majority of the novices they saw were wearing smiley masks and then there are cute bunny bands that seemed to be popular amongst the women. Akira explained that the hat brings luck to its owner.

Upon reaching the plaza district they've decided to go on their separate ways. Shaking their companions hands, they bid each other goodbye.

"Sairi-san, Rain-san, thanks for everything that you've done for us. I'm quite sure that we would've had a hard time if you guys hadn't come." Thanking the two while shaking their hands.

"I'm sure we'll meet again Naruto, Akira. Thank you also for everything you've done." Sairi bowed her head at the two while Rain was shaking Akira's hands.

Rain waved his hands at the two as he and his cousin began to disappear in the crowd before yelling at Naruto. "Well then guys well see you later!"

_Geffen Library_

Akira sighed for the fifth time as he looked at the piles of books they've taken out. The titles ranged from mythology, ancient history and ancient stones and gems but no matter how hard they searched, they couldn't find a clue. Naruto scratched his head starting to feel frustrated after he set down a huge tome containing the ancient history of Midgard. Deciding that they've had enough, Akira led the poor blonde out of the library and both of them searched for an Inn. They're really both tired and needed the rest badly. A soft bed and warm sheets is what they've really needed since they've been on the road for a while.

Looking at Naruto, Akira wondered how disheartened his companion must be. "Hey kid, don't worry. There are still a lot of tomes in there that we haven't touched yet and I'd be damned if we can't find a single clue."

Thanks Akira-san, I may be a little disappointed but I won't give up. Because that is my nindo. He replied as he laid down on his bunk and covered himself with his blanket. Few minutes later exhaustion claimed him and he fell asleep.

Akira smiled, he couldn't believe that kid's worth all the trouble he's been too. He laughed at his intuition. First an encounter with the orc lord just a few days after he met Naruto and Akira couldn't help but wonder what could happen next. Checking his zenny bag, Akira shook his head. They were indeed low on money and tomorrow he's gonna have to haggle some of the loots they've acquired, and also get himself a cart.

_the next morning_

Naruto woke up alone inside the room. He looked at his companion's bunk only to find it empty. Looking behind the small table he saw a note and a small pouch filled with coins and began to read the note.

_Naruto,_

_Went to sell some of the loots for money. Gonna be back in a little while so just stay there. left you some zennies just incase you're hungry. you can find food at the pub just below the inn._

_Akira_

Pondering on what to do after reading the note, Naruto decided to eat since he felt his stomach grumbled loudly.

_Pub_

Heading straight to the pub, he looked around and saw a few customers. Not much activity since the sun is still up. He sat down at the counter and decided to order some bread and meat. What he wouldn't do for a bowl of ramen but there's nothing much that he could do.

"You seem like a lively young lad, so tell me, what are you doing here on Geffen? You don't seem to be a mage so I'm quite sure you're an adventurer."A man spoke as he approached Naruto.

"Uhh, the place just happened to be on our path so we stopped by and rested. Me and my friend are travelers. He's a smith." Naruto mentioned while he kept eating his meal. The drunk snorted at the blonde " Ya know, I've seen those eyes on all the other foolish adventurers that ventured down at the dungeons of Geffen. Such a waste if you tell me."

"Huh? What is Geffen's dungeon old man? " He stared intently at the drunk who was spacing off. "Listen and heed my words traveler. It is the vilest place in Midgard. Ancient evil lurks down. The only thing that kept them from getting out of the dungeons were the seals and wards placed to keep them isolated. However I fear that it's powers are weakening."

Looking interested, Naruto continued his inquiry about the dungeons while the old man explained to him about adventurers who carelessly ventured down there, meeting their doom.

"And now you see, nobody ever gets out of there alive." Naruto stared at him intently pondering on all the information he got from the drunk. Then suddenly a hand tapped his shoulders w/c caused Naruto to turn around abruptly only to see his friend who has just arrived at the pub.

"Wow, tall tale you got there old man. You sure it's not the alcohol that's talking?" he said to the old man who retorted back angrily. "Laugh if you must but I'm telling the truth. You're no different from those imbeciles that went down there to find treasures."

"Oh I beg to differ old man, I wouldn't risk myself for some mindless treasure hunt. So rest assured you can keep your story to yourself. We have other business to attend to." Akira replied while receiving a "hmmpp" from the old drunkard.

Naruto stood and went to the pub entrance with Akira behind him when a cute waitress stopped them on their way. A waitress who introduced herself as Kelsey bowed at them and apologized for the old man's conduct.

"We're very sorry about him. He means no harm though. Hapan's been like that since he lost his comrades down there at the ruins."

Do not worry about it. We totally understand. Well goodbye then, just make sure he stays out of trouble." Akira replied as he led Naruto out of the pub and into the busy streets of Geffen.

Out at the pub, Naruto learned the dealings and hagglings of customers and sellers. He saw Akira dealing with a fellow smith about some stones. Trading of items with the same values can also make up for money. He learned that smiths get discounts from general stores as he saw Akira stock up a lot of white potions while paying for only 70 of the total price. After stocking up on supplies both of them went to the alleys heading back to the inn.

"Naruto, give me your dagger."

The blonde handed his weapon to the smith as they went to an empty alley. Akira pulled out a small portable furnace from his cart, which puzzled Naruto to no end on how Akira could fit many items on a small cart. Then Akira pulled out a crystalline stone and started pounding it with his hammer breaking it to pieces. Then melting it and crafting it. The melted substance was dipped into the dagger as the metal absorbed it. Once it hardened, Akira started to pound the dagger with his hammer smoothening the lumps of melted substance. After the smoothening process, Akira began to sharpen the blade into a whetstone. After sharpening, he held the dagger and checked it. It glittered and reflected the light. From the looks of it, the dagger's sharpness was increased and the same also for its durability. He handed it back at Naruto who was amazed at the skills of his companion.

"Wow sugoii Akira-san! Its even sharper than before! What was that stone you melted and fused with the dagger?" he asked curiously, as he kept on checking his dagger. "Oridecon. They're used for forging weapons, increasing their sharpness and durability. For armors we use Elunium which is rare."

As they stepped out of the alley, a woman bumped into Akira, before stumbling over. She seemed to be crying and filled with panic.

"What seems to be the problem madam?" Akira asked as he looked at her tear strickened eyes. "My daughter! She went inside the dungeons when her pet dog ran away! I tried to follow her but I was stopped by the guards. They say that they'll bring her back but…but… it's been an hour already and they still haven't found her!"

"Good god! A kid inside a dungeon? That's like a lamb thrown into a lion's den!"

"Please strangers! Help me save my daughter! I've been asking other adventurers but they kept ignoring me! Please help me find my daughter!"

"Akira-san! We have to help her! We have to save her daughter!" Naruto spoke up. "We not even sure if she's still alive down there. It's already been an hour plus the monsters down there are restlessly stirring."

"No Akira-san!" Naruto interrupted. "We have to try! We have to save the girl down there! "Sighing in frustration, Akira agreed. He knew there's trouble bound to come their way…..again.

"Well you heard my companion madam, we'll try and look for your daughter, although we couldn't guarantee you that we'll find her but we'll try our best." he explained as she got a teary nod from the mother. "Well then off to the dungeons we go!"

_Dungeons_

Naruto and Akira made their way to the lower levels of the tower where the entrance to the old ruins was located. The place was musty and it reeked of death and evil. Familiars flew around same as poisonous mushroom like creature that will take a bite at any living creatures. Also to Naruto's dread, he saw many green porings, which reminded him of that unfortunate event from before, although it made him respect the creature. Naruto used his kage bushin clones and made a wide sweep of the place to find any clues of the child. A few minutes later, they saw small footmark, which leads to the lower dungeons, and they decided to proceed there as well.

Feeling as if something is following them, Naruto readied his daggers and sent some clones to flank whatever it was that was trailing them. Akira noticed this too as he readied his axe while staying alert. Then a dark silhouette appeared, thinking that it's an appropriate time for an attack, the clones leaped and flanked what ever it was on the shadows only to meet a brandishing spear which dispelled them. Seeing that his clones disappeared, Naruto charged head on. Then a sudden shout stopped him out of his track.

"WAIT!" Akira stopped also as he noticed the figures reveal themselves. Then he saw Rain and Sairi came to view under an illuminated spot from the torch lights. "Guys! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked feeling relieved that it wasn't some creepy demon.

"Rain saw you guys talking to a woman before entering the dungeons. After you guys left we talked to her and she explained about her daughter so we decided to tag along and help out. We had a hard time looking for you guys." Sairi explained as Rain lowered his spear. "Damn it guys you almost gave me a heart attack when something from the shadows jumped. I'm glad I didn't go spear boom on your figures. Thought you guys were demons or something."

"Heh, well since were all here, would you like to join our party? Sairi, Rain?" Akira replied while offering his hand to the knight, Rain nodded in agreement and graciously accepted his offer.

"The little girl might be in trouble. Let's go!" Naruto spoke with sheer determination as the others agreed. Akira smiled, looking at his companion. An official party was formed and the four of them headed to depth where they will challenge the evil that lurks in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written. anyway thanks for reading. and as I've mentioned before, bit by bit the idea's coming back to me. thanks again for those who took their time and read this fic. Really appreciate it. Reviews are welcome

**Magos Octavia** **– is an OC. doesn't have anything to do with the original RO story.**

**The Geffen history Ive made up. Although it's a little bit similar to Geffenia's story without the monster bosses though.**

**Dracula – Vampire MVP boss found on the 2****nd**** level of Geffen Dungeon. His mobs are familiars.**

**Doppelganger – MVP boss found at the 3****rd**** level of Geffen Dungeon.**

**Other Notes:**

**Oridecon - Widely known as the Blessed Metal, it can increase the damage of weapons once welded to them** **and strengthening their durability in battle.**

**Naruto was in awe when he saw different kinds of headgears. ( I'm thinking about jack be dandy head gear for him. For those RO players tell me what you think.)**

**List of Skills Mentioned**

_**Angelus**_** – **skills used by acolytes or priest classes. This skill temporarily boosts up defense and protection from darkness

_**Aspersio**_-Aspersio changes your own or an Allies weapon property to Holy**. **

_**Double Strafing**_** – **range attack that fires two arrows simultaneously

_**Storm Gust**_- Summons an icy Water Element storm that hits targets in the area of effect. Mosters hit 3 times will freeze.

_**Sonic Blow**_** – **A skill used by assassins. Can only be executed while the assassin is equipped with katars. Attack delivers a fast fury of hits to disable the enemy.

_**Frost Diver**_– A devastating water spell that causes the target to freeze.

_**Jupiter Thunder**_** – **Massive lightning spell used by wizards. This spell is listed as one of a wizards' ultimate skill.


End file.
